The Truth behind the name and the lies Pt 3
by kusanosakura
Summary: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?
1. Prologue Black Escapes

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes:

Prologue

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise helps. love remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooooooot ding dong tommys gone, and old Voldy lost a soul. Haha that was brilliant, good job, very good job. Can't wait for more. ^-^' - Actually he lost two pieces of his soul...

Yana5-  
'poor draco'- Yes, it hurts him to have to allow Harry to be hurt or frightened.

* * *

Harry was curled up with Draco in their room while Blaisé while Severus was staying up to work on another potion. He was trying to make one that would eliminate old scars for Harry so his son could stop using a Glamour all the time. Using a glamour wasn't healthy because when it collapsed it had a bad habit of crashing his son's magic and putting him in a magical coma. Harry was all Severus had left of Lily and he promised his best friend that he would do right by her son. He loved that little boy, he wanted Harry to have the kind of life that he had dreamed about when he was an abused child himself. was a loud banging on his front door, Severus checked the time, two in the morning who could it be?

There was a crack, "Master Severus, Miss Nymphadore is here for you.. Says its an emergency."

"Let her in."

"Bad news. Sirius has escaped. The Dementors can't explain it. Minister Fudge told me to let you know. Mother thinks we're going to be evaluated for custody of Harry. She was granted custody because Sirius was unfit and with those nasty Muggles nearly killing him, he had no place to go. The entire Minister is being rumored to be set to look for him. I'd increase your wards…I better go." as quickly as Tonks had come, she was gone.

Severus was shaken, if Sirius hadn't told the Dark Lord where to find Harry then Lily might still be alive. Better for her to be alive for Harry's sake even if she was with James. He was a duelist, he wasn't letting that person near his son. Sirius had always been a bully and that last thing he wanted was for Harry to find out about his godfather being responsible for his parents death. When Harry was older, he would have to explain his mistakes as a young adult that left Harry an orphan and sent to the Dursleys. There were so many choices Severus made different decisions.

Blaisé wandered in, "Professor…"

Severus started, grabbing the table beside him, "Oh…it's you, Blaisé."

"I heard knocking and noticed the time. Is something wrong sir…"

Severus sighed, "I…Harry's godfather escaped from Azkaban. Fudge is worried and sent Tonks to tell us."

"Sirius Black? Narcissa's cousin…"

"Yes, no one knows how he escaped. I have to keep him safe. Andromeda is suspicious our custody of Harry will come under investigation. Me I can understand, I was a Death Eater but in the end I was a spy. I can't prove it very well since I alienated Dumbledore."

Blaisé snorted, "He has a weird smell, I never had a trustworthy feeling when it came to the old goat."

"There was a time I saw him as the Wizarding World's only hope, my only hope. Now, I'm seeing Draco and Harry as our hope. Draco, is a very powerful young wizard. The shield charm he uses to protect himself and Harry is a very difficult Dark charm to master. He's used it three times; once against the Killing Curse, the second against a non-verbal Strangling curse and third again an Obliviation spell. You aren't supposed to be able to prevent those spells from being effective."

Severus said taking a seat in his potions lab. "Yet Draco can. Or the being able to bridge any distance when Harry is frightened or in danger. My black flames shouldn't have been passable without the potion yet Draco did it. Draco managed to be drawn into a Fidelius charmed home without being told by the secret keeper as an infant. Harry must have brought him somehow, a non-secret keeper can bring someone else into a Fidelius charm yet only the secret keeper can tell someone the location."

"What is the danger Black can cause to Harry."

Severus sighed, "He was their secret-keeper, apparently he was a Death eater. One Lucius and I never meant. He told the Dark Lord where to find Lily and James so he could try to kill Harry."

"Why was he going to kill a baby…"

Severus paled, "That…is my fault. I have to…make up for that by protecting Harry."

"What did you do…"

"I'll have to tell Harry soon. I hoped I wouldn't have to until he was older. With Sirius on the loose my time is running out. I can only hope that he will forgive me went I tell him what happened to lead to his death. I can't only tell him about Sirius and leave out my own mistakes, I don't want him to hear from anyone else. The worst thing that could happen is that Dumbledore tells him."

Blaisé nodded, "Harry will forgive you eventually, he loves you. You're the closest thing to a father he has. You help him with his studies, you've protected him, healed him and told him about his mother."

"Yes, I know all that. I hope he'll forgive me for my part in his parents death and that Draco won't kill me for putting Harry in danger…"


	2. Chapter 1 Telling Harry the Truth

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise helps. love remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooooooot ding dong tommys gone, and old Voldy lost a soul. Haha that was brilliant, good job, very good job. Can't wait for more. ^-^' - Actually he lost two pieces of his soul...

Yana5-  
'poor draco'- Yes, it hurts him to have to allow Harry to be hurt or frightened.

* * *

Chapter 1

After Breakfast, Severus said quietly, "I received disturbing news from Azkaban. Sirius Black has escaped. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is worried for Harry's safety, he was rumored to be a Death Eater or at least a sympathizer. Harry, Black was your godfather that is why Andromeda managed to gain custodianship of you and your inheritance. His custody was removed as unfit just as the Dursleys' was. Hopefully, he is caught soon."

Harry asked softly, "Why was he in prison? No one told me before…"

"Do you know what a secret keeper is…"

Harry shook his head.

"In desperate circumstances, a person or a family goes into hiding and tells one person where to find them. That person is called a secret-keeper, they can tell people where to find the people in hiding. Black told the Dark Lord where to find your parents, but…" Severus' hands twisted into fists, "they wouldn't have been in danger…if I had listened to your mother and stopped hanging around with future Death Eaters. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was sent to apply as a teacher by the Dark Lord. I overheard something I shouldn't have; a prophecy. I told it to the Dark Lord, he decided it related to Harry. I didn't know when I told him about the Prophecy that he would decide such a thing. I begged him to change his mind, the only life he considered saving was your mother. I never understood why, she was a Muggle-born and he hated Muggles. At one point he did ask them to join our ranks, they were brave and said no. I planned to tell you when you were older, hoping you could forgive me for my mistake that put you all in danger. I never intended for that to happen, I may not have liked your father or his friends but I would not had wished you or them dead. I'd already caused your mother enough pain by my betrayal of our friendship."

Hermione asked quietly, "What did you do that was so bad…"

"I associated with people who wanted Lily dead and…after a physical altercation with James and Sirius, I lost my temper…" he chewed on his lip, "…and I called her a Mudblood. I didn't mean it but I'd gone too far, she never forgave me for calling her that. We were only two years older then you are now, I don't know when I realized I loved her but I knew then that I lost her. She was a smart, beautiful and very talented young woman and I never deserved her. I didn't have anyone to teach me what it was like to be a good friend, not to be afraid or how not to react against attacks with cruel words. Back to Black, he not only told the Dark Lord where to find you he also was cornered by the weakest of their little group, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew accused him of betraying James and Lily, then Black killed him and a bunch of Muggles as well as blowing up part of the street. He was arrested by Hit Wizards and fellow Aurors, before his betrayal he was an Auror and so was James before he went into hiding. James, Lily and Pettigrew died heroes, leaving people like myself and Black to live with the consequences of our choices. I hope you don't hate me for my part in your parents' death."

Harry left Draco's tense arms, "Papa, are you really really sorry…"

Severus held him close, "More then anything, if I hadn't told the Dark Lord the Prophecy then your parents would be alive and you would never have been hurt by those terrible Muggles. I love you Harry, you're all I have left of Lily and you remind me a little of myself. You are just a better person then I ever was…"

Harry hugged him back, "It's okay, I forgive you. My former godfather wants me dead too? Why? What did I do…"

"I don't know why he would turn on his best friend, no one does. Maybe it was his family's pureblood values finally taking control over his choices. They wouldn't have chosen to make him your godfather or their secret-keeper if they didn't believe they could trust him but he betrayed them. His brother was a death eater, perhaps, family became more important then friendship or honor. I promise, I won't let him hurt you. You're my son, and I promise to protect you. Promise me you won't do anything dangerous okay? Andromeda thinks our custody of you might come into review especially considering my past. I've decided to not to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip until Sirius is captured, I don't want you outside the safety of the castle."

"We can protect him Uncle Sev. Don't you trust us…" Draco asked.

Hermione protested, "Snape is right, it is too dangerous. As Harry's guardian he must think of Harry's safety first."


	3. Chapter 2 Assistant Headmaster duties,

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. go draco. love that blaise helps. love remus severus stories so no oblections from me.'

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Wooooooot ding dong tommys gone, and old Voldy lost a soul. Haha that was brilliant, good job, very good job. Can't wait for more. ^-^' - Actually he lost two pieces of his soul...

Yana5-  
'poor draco'- Yes, it hurts him to have to allow Harry to be hurt or frightened.

* * *

Chapter two- Assistant Headmaster duties, an old face and a vow

"Dammit Minerva! Tell them no! I don't want Dementors around my son. He's been through enough. He doesn't need Dark Creatures around to suck what is left of his happiness and joy." Severus paced. "I don't want him to end up like me; alone, bitter and guilty."

"What do you want me to do? It was the Minister's decision. He's already furious you're Assistant Headmaster."

"Fudge is worthless moron who makes his political decisions based on which way the wind blows. Tell him that Dementors are too dangerous and uncontrollable. We have Muggle-borns, this would be a terrible first impression. You're Headmistress, get the Board of Governors to forbid it. For Merlin's Sake, Minerva, do something." Severus cursed and paced, "I can't deal with Dementors, do you know what I had to do? I had to tell Harry exactly which two people were responsible for the Dark Lord finding the Potters and nearly killing all of them. I'm lucky he doesn't hate me for my part in it. I had to tell him about Black. The Ministry is probably going to investigate Andromeda and myself because of our connections real or imagined to Black."

"I'm sorry you're having issues. I've had to replace three Professors, do you know how difficult it is? Dumbledore let the rumor we had a jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Art's position spread." She gave him a strange look, "I only had one applicant. I did consider giving it to you but honestly Severus, if it is jinxed I can't lose our potions master. Where would we find a suitable replacement? You are exceptionally skilled and is it true you're working on an antidote to Basilisk poison…"

"Don't change the subject. Who was foolish enough to apply for a supposedly jinxed position."

"He's outside. You can come in."

A familiar but strained man who appeared older then Severus despite their same age, "Headmistress? You asked me to meet you?"

"Lupin! Minerva! You can't be serious! A werewolf? You want me to trust a friend of Black's with my son! Absolutely not." Severus glared.

Remus Lupin recoiled from the malevolent look, if an expression could kill he'd be dead ten times over. "I promise you I have had no contact with Sirius since before James, Peter and Lily died. I intend to continue to not have contact. I wasn't aware you had a son Severus."

"You shouldn't call someone by their given name without permission."

"Stop acting like third years. I have little choice Severus, he is the only option. Surely you would rather he teach Defense then trust him with your potions lab."

Severus paled, "The only person more dismal at potions then Remus Lupin is Neville Longbottom. I want him to make the Unbreakable Vow, otherwise you'll be having to replace me as well. I don't trust him."

Remus blinked, "The Unbreakable Vow? What exactly do I have to promise and who is this son you're talking about."

"Severus is currently the guardian of Harry, James and Lily's son. He's done well, helping Harry with his assignments and making sure he attends his Mind Healer appointments. They share a family suite, I really wish you would let me know which house Harry choose to be in."

Severus shifted nervously, "He wants to be in Slytherin but…he is worried about leaving the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He says it wouldn't be right to leave the team without winning the cup for Wood at least once."

"Very well, he can stay in your quarters, fly for Gryffindor, attend classes with Slytherin but he will be awarded or lose points for both houses. He will have belong to both houses. Severus, for Harry's sake please consent to brew the Wolfbane Potion."

Remus blinked, "Harry is a Slytherin…"

"He was supposed to be. Apparently, Dumbledore was overstepping his authority in a lot of ways; including forcing the Sorting Hat to misplace a bunch of students. He nearly got Harry killed twice…as well as placing him with Lily's magic hating sister. Petunia let her husband nearly beat Harry to death. We managed to get custody and have them all tried for abuse and various other charges. Minerva is now Headmistress. Harry is my charge and he looks up to me like his father." his black eyes flashed with defiance.

"Somehow I think Lily would be happy you saw sense and are raising her son. She always thought a lot of you. We were both prefects and she used to yell at me for not taking my position seriously enough and punishing James and Sirius properly for what they did. My relationship with Sirius never recovered after what he did to the both of us. I swear on my honor as a prefect, I never had any knowledge of what he did. I never forgave him either. I'm sorry I wasn't a braver person when we were in school but I'm willing to do anything I have to to prove that I'm safe to be around Harry. I was friends with Lily, no one ever replaced you. She wanted your friendship back, she hoped you would wake up and see sense." he gave Severus a smile, "You want an Unbreakable Vow? I'll give you one. If the Headmistress will consent to bond us." holding out his hand to the Potions Master.

Severus reluctantly took his hand.

Minerva blinked, "Oh do be careful what you promise…"

"I promise to protect Harry Potter against any threat including that of my former friend. I promise to be honest with Severus Snape. I promise to not tell Harry how dismally his father treated you, not just to protect James' memory but to not make Harry think badly of any of us. I promise to never let anyone treat you like that again. I promise to do all in my power to earn your trust. Despite my cowardice in the past, I always respected you. If I had had the choice I would have chosen you and Lily over James, Sirius and Peter." Remus made each promise, looking deep into those eyes, never breaking eye contact. He was suspicious Severus was a Legilimist and he had nothing to hide…

With each promise Remus made a gold and silver magical chains wrapped around their joined hands.

Severus glared, "I expect you to keep your promise to protect Harry and keep him from danger. I expect you to be honest with me. I will agree to brew you your potion if you remain true to your word. I don't believe you would choose Lily and I over your bully friends."

"I had my childhood stolen Severus, violently stolen. I never had a choice in what I am. My father insulted Fenrir Greyback and I was attacked. I was seven. My parents didn't expect me to be allowed to attend Hogwarts much less be allowed to own a wand. I expected everyone to be afraid of me. I never expected to have friends. Granted they weren't the nicest people, they found out what I was and didn't abandon me. They accepted me, that is why standing up to them was hard. I should have insisted they accept you too. I should have told James if he wanted Lily to change her opinion of him he should knock off making your life miserable. Though I think making James Head Boy was wrong. He should have been just Quidditch Captain. If anyone deserved to be Head Boy it was you, Severus. Perhaps, if you had then you and Lily would have mended your friendship."

Severus stared at him, "What are you trying to get from me…"

"I'm asking for Harry and Lily's sake you give me a chance. I can tell you about Lily before she died and you can tell me about what she was like before your fight. I want to be your friend. I want to prove that I can be trusted despite my mistakes. A wish I'm sure you're familiar with." Remus said quietly, looking into those sad empty eyes.

"You have one chance to prove yourself. Ride the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. If Harry arrives safe, I will trust you temporarily. I better go. Harry has a mind Healer appointment, I promised to go with him. Its helping us both, it's nice to know someone understands and doesn't judge us…" the last part was rather soft.

"I hired Septimus Weasley as my replacement as the Transfiguration professor. Hagrid tried to apply as the Care of Magical Creatures instructor but I refused because he was expelled in his fifth year and didn't receive his O.W.L.s or his N.E.W.T.s. He maybe qualified due to his experience as Grounds keeper but he doesn't have the right background to teach. Honestly, given his opinions of the danger these creatures might present I was fearful for the students. I asked Lexus Scamander to replace Professor Kettleburn. He comes highly recommended as the a magizoologist being the son of former Headmaster Newton Scamander."

"I have no objections. I must take my leave. My son needs me. Remember what you promised Remus. You better be on the Hogwarts express on the First of September." Severus said as he left, feeling vaguely unsettled…


	4. Chapter 3 School shopping, Crookshanks

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Aelijah85-  
'I am loving this whole series and not only because you update ridiculously fast (which I love) but because I like the relationships between the characters, Draco & Harry have given me multiple Awww inducing moments.

Severus smiled at him, "Did you like our first Christmas…"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I have papa, Draco, Blaisé, Miss Cissy and Mister Lucius."

Also Harry's name for Severus "Papa Sev" could you make Harry any cuter? I think not. All in all I am looking forward to reading the rest of the series.' -I update because I have no life, refuse to study and slack off in University. Don't recommend it. The relationships are fun, at some point Draco really needs to look into what soul-bonded means...

As for Harry, the last beating by Vernon reverted Harry to the mentallity of a nine year old. He still hasn't recovered completely. Harry thinks it's okay to call Severus Sev because Draco does it and he is the closest thing to a papa he has. I still have to weave in Remus, replace two more professors, deal with Dementors- Minerva is furious but hasn't the 'authority' Dumbledore thought he had so she can't fight Fudge.

Evil Kitty Dictator -  
'You are super fast. I'm gonna be entertained for quite awhile. Little Harry will always forgive the people worth forgiveness. I await more chapters with baited breath. Man I sound old, and I'm only 15. Oh well. ^-^'- Harry trust Severus to protect him. He knows that his papa loves him.

LIGHTNSHADOWS -  
'YAY,Tommy is kaput and Moldy is missing bits,boo hoo-NOT! Great to see third year (part 3) is up already. Can't wait to see what happens next. Thanks,lightnshadows' - Love how you put that. Part 3 is going to be fun to write since it will be rather different.

Makurayami Ookami-  
'well written. this is good. went better than expected.' - Yes, if Harry didn't love and trust his papa so much, he wouldn't be able to forgive him.

Vhiela-  
'I really love these, great work, I've been following your stories and I really like your writing :D and you update really quick :D always a plus ^.^ I wonder what's gonna happen with Sirius, what with Remus giving Sev an unbreakable, he can't help Sirius. Can't wait to read more!' - He promised to protect Harry, even from his former friends. He never mentioned Sirius by name. There is always a way around every promise- you can't break an Unbreakable Vow but you can wiggle a bit. Remus had his reasons for making an Unbreakable Vow to Severus. He promised not to lie to Severus but he didn't promise not to keep secrets. He wants Severus to trust him, but he knows he has to earn it.

WhenRiversTurnToRodes-  
'Wow, I love this story! All three parts have been amazing! You're really tallented! I love poor little Harry, and I really want to give him a big hug; but I guess it's okay sense he has Draco to do that for him ;)' - Talented? Thanks. I just like my version better then the original. The Dursleys deserved to be punished and I HATE Dumbledork. Yep. Harry has Draco to love and protect him. I think we all want to hug Harry and promise to keep him safe...

Sari Sunshine-  
'AWWZ! I am LOVING this series! After only discovering it yesterday, I find myself truly distressed to have come to the end of what has been written. So far you have satisfactorily touched upon many of my guilty pleasures of HP fanfiction abused mently tormented Harry, protective Draco, father figure Snape, and jerk-face Ron to name a few . I would love to see Snape find love with Remus and look forward to more heart breakingly beatuful angsty goodness. Keep up the good work. I can't wait to see how things turn out . ...and maybe a argument between Draco and Harry at somepoint leaving them heart broken for a bit but ultimately making them and their love stronger for it ..' - I have been called the Queen of Angst once or twice lols. I'm not done yet. I update pretty regularly so don't worry I always update quickly. Harry's way of dealing with his abuse is reverting. He'll have to grow up soon for Draco's sake or is it for the tournement? Papa Severus is so adorable, he really cares for Harry and really believes he is his only chance to be a father. He doesn't think because of his past that he deserves to be loved. Remus plans to show him differently.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**

I have two votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship

* * *

Chapter 3- School shopping, Crookshanks and coming out

Fred, George and Percy had been spending most of the holidays in Egypt with their family much to their mutual dismay. The twins were worried about Harry and Percy was surely missing his boyfriend.

Percy had written Harry and Draco to tell them that Headmistress McGonagall had appointed him Head Boy and that he was flattered. Of course they knew he told Oliver first…

It would be Oliver and Percy's last year, losing them would be sad.

Fred and George were the first in their year to send in their Potions homework so they wear gifted enough money to buy themselves their own owl, they bought him in Egypt and called him Abdul.

Hermione sent him a Broomstick Servicing Kit for his birthday, she'd left for France not long after Black's escape. It was a sleek black leather case, inside was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.

Hagrid had thought is quite funny to send him The Monster Book of Monsters, a biting book that Snape and Draco insisted on disposing of.

It came with a note.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.

Hope Snape is treating you right.

All the best,

Hagrid

The twins also sent him a pocket Sneakoscope for his birthday with their new owl, in their letter they said,

If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize we had put beetles in his soup.

Harry wasn't so sure he was happy about having something like that. Sure Draco was conniving and plotting but it wouldn't deem his best friend untrustworthy right?

He'd toss the gift if it tried to…

"Harry…it's time to go shopping."

Harry smiled, Draco. "Coming."

Draco took his hand, "Stay close to us okay? Black still hasn't got caught."

"I promise." Harry smiled seeing Lucius and Narcissa, "I'll be safe. Mr. Lucius, Miss Cissy and Papa are duelists. We spent all of last year learning dueling and some about creatures…"

Blaisé was also waiting with them, his mother was almost always out of the country…

Snape held out his hand to Harry, "Let's go okay? The sooner we get this other with the better."

In Harry's pocket was the letter from Hogwarts.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor S. Snape  
Deputy Headmaster

Papa had said he wasn't signing the permission slip yet…but it was nice to see papa's name as Deputy Headmaster. He was really smart, Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to be Deputy Headmaster more.

They all Apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts where they withdrew funds to pay for books and things.

Papa had special permission from Miss Annie to take money from his vault for school things. Most everything Papa used his money from teaching or filling potions orders to pay for. Relinquishment of the keys to Harry's vaults had been ordered by the Goblin court and Dumbledore had been forced to give them to Mistress Andromeda Black-Tonks of the House of Black, Harry's legal guardian or face imprisonment beneath Gringotts. Dumbledore had returned them…

When they exited the Wizards' bank, Harry sensed papa stiffen and saw Lucius put on his fake smile.

In front of them was a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked annoyed and tired.

"Ah Cornelius, pleasure to see you." Lucius said with fake cheer.

"I wanted to speak to Harry a moment if that's quite alright." his voice brokered no argument.

Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve, "Who is that…"

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." Draco said out of the corner of his mouth. "Probably here unofficially to check up on Uncle Sev."

Severus attempted a smile, "I don't mind. Do make it quick though. With Black on the loose, I don't feel comfortable having Harry away from home long. He's grown some and needs new clothes, a new uniform and robes plus the new books for the year."

"Yes, of course. I heard with Dumbledore relieved of his position as Headmaster you were promoted to Deputy Headmaster. Congratulations." the words sounded forced.

Fudge tugged Harry off to the side but still in sight of his companions, "How are you holding up? Snape told you about Black…"

Harry felt alone without Draco, but he nodded, "I'm fine. I'm safe with papa. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He told me about Black. I know what he did. I also know Black is supposed to be my godfather. He can't be a very nice person if he betrayed my parents." Harry's voice was really soft, "Please don't take me away. I need my papa. He understand me. He helps me with my homework, teaches me how to brew potions and goes with me to my appointments. He loves me. I know he does." he looked up at the pudgy man with a puppy look, "Please…don't take me away…papa is a really good person."

"Alright, just stay out of trouble. Don't go out at night. Is he signing your permission slip…"

Harry shook his head, "He says I can wait to go to Hogsmeade until Black is caught. Have you had any luck yet…" he wanted him captured so he could have one year without worrying about someone trying to kill him.

"What? Oh, well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

Harry went to join Draco, Blaisé, Lucius, Narcissa and his papa.

They went to the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to replenish his, Blaisé and Draco's store of potions ingredients, since their school robes and uniforms were now a little too short in the arm and leg, so they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. As well as new clothes, since Harry had managed to outgrow what he had. Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

His list read:

COURSE BOOKS  
The student should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo  
Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms by Laurenzoo  
Rune Dictionary by Josiah Spellman Spellman's Syllabary by Josiah Spellman  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
Numerology and Grammatica by Bridget Wenlock  
New Theory of Numerology by Bridget Wenlock

Harry had about half the books on the list.

They ran into Hermione and the twins in Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione looking rather brown, hugged him, "How are you doing? I missed you."

"Missed you too 'Mione." Harry said muffled in her shirt.

"Come here you little rascal." the twins were even more freckly then usual as they chorused and he was drawn into a bear hug.

They bought their books, the twins picked up O.W.L. study guides and Hermione, the overachiever purchased more books then they did.

They picked up more quills, ink and parchment at Amanuensis Quills.

Lucius treated them all to ice cream at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry worried, while the twins snickered. She had three bags of books compared to everyone else's one.

Hermione ignored them. "I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book…" said Fred asked innocently.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione ignoring the comment. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Draco's got Artemis and you two have got Abdul…"

They finished their ice cream and were about to head into Eeylops's Owl Emporium when Ron ran out of the Magical Menagerie.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

The foul-tempered rat was being chased by something huge and orange.

Hermione went and picked it up, cuddling it before disappearing into the Magical Menagerie.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," Draco chuckled.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked, he hadn't seen her disappear into the Magical Menagerie.

Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" snarled Ron, when he returned from outside Quality Quidditch Supplies finally managing to catch his drabby looking rat.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry but didn't dare tell Hermione that. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

Blaisé chuckled, "Looks half Kneazle. He'll be a handful."

"Hey Miss Know-It-All, that thing nearly scalped me when it tried to kill my rat!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione, though she looked half-pleased at what the cat had done.

"That reminds me, the lady inside said you forgot your rat tonic. Try taking care of him and maybe he wouldn't look half dead or ill." said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "Stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically.

"Shut up Ickly Ronnikins." Fred glared.

"If you can't say nothing nice." George snorted.

"Yeah don't say nothing at all."

Their group laughed at Ron's glare.

"Harry." Percy called out.

You had to be very quick to notice that Percy dropped Oliver's hand…

Severus tapped his shoulder, "You deserved it. I insisted."

Percy turned red, "Thanks."

Lucius grinned, "Was Head Boy in my day. Any plans after Hogwarts…"

Percy grinned, "I'd like to get into the Ministry."

"Why don't you be my assistant for a year? You can tag-along to meetings of the School Governors and come with me to the Wizengamot. It would be a learning experience."

Percy's jaw dropped, "You mean it…"

"Sure, what about you Oliver…"

"I'm hoping to be signed by Puddlemere United as their Reserve Keeper." Oliver said.

"I'll put in a good word. Draco and I used to go to many Quidditch games. I own an Apartment complex in London, if you take the job Percy, I'll consider giving you rooms as part of your salary. I'm sure I have a two bedroom if Oliver needed a place to stay."

Percy turned red, "My job comes with an apartment? And Ollie can stay..." his eyes shining. He smiled at his boyfriend, "Should I take it…"

Oliver squeezed his hand, "It's very generous. I think being his assistant and learning about the governors and the Wizengamot would be very good for you. You want to be Minister right.."

Percy nodded, "I think I want to. It's hard to separate my dreams from mum's. I know mine include you."

"Then take the job. I'll support you either way, though sharing an apartment would be nice."

"Try to work on keeping your area neat and your Quidditch robes clean."

"You're sounding like a wife again Perce."

"Fred Weasley. You shouldn't say such things. You'll give strangers the wrong impression."

Percy rolled his eyes, "What impression would be wrong? I just received a generous offer of a job."

Severus said quietly, "Perhaps, you should learn to be proud of the sons you have rather then who you think they are Molly. Have you ever asked them what their dreams are? I probably know better then you do."

Molly Weasley turned red, "You know more about my sons then I do? I'm their mother."

"Yes but I listen. Did you know that your twins want to go into business together? We can tell them apart, can you? Or that Percy is in a committed relationship and happy…"

Percy turned red but didn't drop Oliver's hand. Hearing the Deputy Headmaster tell his mum off made him nervous.

"Is this true? Percy, are you seeing someone? Who is it? And why haven't you told me about it…"

Percy bit his lip, "I didn't tell you, because I didn't think you would listen. You have this picture of me and my future, you never asked me what I wanted. I want to work for the Ministry, but right now I'm not sure I want to be Minister."

"Who is the girl you're seeing."

Oliver held up their joined hands, "Perce isn't seeing a girl. He's with me."

Molly gasped, "Percy? Is this true…"

Percy nodded slowly, "We've been seeing each other since we were in our fifth year. We've been best friends since first year, Oliver is the only person in my year who ever befriended me. I'm not easy to get close to but Oliver saw I was lonely and we became friends. Mr. Malfoy just offered me a job as his assistant, he's going to teach me politics. He said part of my salary is an apartment, Oliver is thinking about moving in with me."

"Not thinking Perce, I want to."

Ron finally was out of shock, "My brother is a poof? He's sleeping with Wood? I was sharing a room with a poof…"

Percy stiffened.

Fred grabbed Ron by the collar, "I won't let you talk about Percy like that. Percy is happy, can't you see that? Or are you as stupid as you look…"

Ron glared, "Defensive of that pointy nosed Big Head Boy? What are you a poof too."

George smacked him, "Well that answers that, it seems that you and Bill are the only straight boys in our family. At least Bill took it better."

Molly looked like she was about to faint, "You two are too? Wait if Bill and Ron are the only ones who are straight…that means."

"What does it matter? Bent wizards aren't a bad thing…"

"Where did I go wrong? Four bent wizards…who are you seeing Fred."

Fred crossed his arms, "None of your business. My personal life is my business."

"George…"

"Like Fred said, our personal lives are none of your business."

Percy said quietly, "I'm going to go get my things…"

Severus smiled, "Why don't you four come stay? I think your mother needs time to take it all in. Hermione, I already arranged things with your mother for you to stay with us and we'd be taking you to catch the train."

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that."

Lucius interrupted, " Actually Percy, why don't you and Oliver stay with us? We can discuss your job, and you can spend the holidays shadowing me and getting a feel for it. Perhaps, you can look at the apartments I have in London."

Oliver smiled, "I think he'd like that. Percy, why don't you floo to the Burrow and get your things. I'll meet you at the Manor alright…"

Percy nodded, "I'll see you soon."

Oliver hugged him gently, "Everything will be alright. It's best to be honest right? I love you. We can do this, she would have had to be told eventually."

"We'll get our things too." Fred said.

"Yeah, it will be uncomfortable at home now that mum knows." George nodded.

Blaisé hadn't expected them to all come out like that but it was nice of Lucius to be so understanding and to offer Percy a job like that. He only hoped when Draco realized the truth about himself that Lucius would be that understanding.

* * *

Apologies for the messed ch.3 I don't know what happened. *facepalm* I'll go back to my English paper now and pretend I wasn't writing this instead when my paper is due at 9:15 am.


	5. Chapter 4  Dementor on a train

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

TheIrisHeart-  
'haha love these stories! way too adorable. keep up the good work! xD can't wait for your interpretation of this book. xD' - Thank you.

bunny109-  
'it was great l like snape as deputy headmaster' - He deserves it...he maybe tough but he does care for the students.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'And another chapter roles by with the gay pride parade right behind it. Embrace the rainbow Molly cause your kids are tasting it, and believe me they love it. ;) This is another good chapter in a series of awesomeness, I can't wait for more. I love how all three of the Weasleys came out of the closet, and that little clue at the end about Draco and his coming out. Its funny because hes so focused on Harry he doesn't really notice his sexuality or just ignores it. Haha. ^-^ ' - I liked the parade lols. I would feel sorry for her but she is oblivious. She reminds me of my grandmother... "This is another good chapter in a series of awesomeness" I love you. Molly might eventually come around to Percy but I doubt she'll approve of the twin's love life. Draco is too focused on keeping Harry safe. He's ignoring it, what does he think Soul-bonded means? Poor Hermione...I think she's surrounded by bent wizards...

littleone229-  
'I love these stories so far. I think that Severus and Lupin would make a good couple.' - Remus has his own scars and he would be the only one who could accept Severus'. Besides, who else will brew the complex Wolfsbane potion?

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have three votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 4- Dementor on a Train

Harry had begged to avoid the train, he wanted to just arrive through the floo from their house but Papa Sev insisted he arrive with the other students.

Harry clung to Draco's hand, now he not only had the Dark Lord after him but he also had his godfather who wanted him dead.

Percy and Oliver had Apparated from the manor an hour ago with their trunks.

They all portkeyed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters; with two fifth years and four third years Apparating was too difficult.

There were hugs and handshakes from Lucius and Narcissa wishing them a good term.

"Hermione dear, I had the house elves pack you a lunch. Don't let the boys eat too much candy. They do have quite the sweet tooth."

"I'll do my best Lady Malfoy." Hermione took the basket, her shrunken trunk in her pocket and the wicker basket with a very disgruntled Crookshanks in her other hand.

Severus would see them in a few hours…

There were dark looks at their group from Nott and Ron…

Ginny seemed torn about whether or not to approach them.

But Molly Weasley didn't seem very happy to see her sons…

Percy and Oliver were probably with the prefects and the Head Girl.

Fred and George disappeared into the train to find Lee, they had to plan pranks for the next year. Just because they were top of their year didn't mean they couldn't have some fun.

So that left Draco, Harry, Blaisé and Hermione to find their own compartment.

Draco was rather annoyed to find not one empty compartment, the closest to empty they found was at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep on the floor next to the window. Harry, Draco, Blaisé and Hermione huddled together on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, besides the witch who pushed the food cart of course.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Wonder who that is…" Draco muttered quietly as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Blaisé replied at once.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked.

"It's on his case," Blaisé replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches…" Harry asked, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. Was the professor sick?

"That's obvious," Hermione whispered. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Actually, since Professor Kettleburn resigned and Professor McGonagall was promoted there are three vacancies; Defense, Magical Creatures and Transfiguration." Draco corrected her.

Blaisé sighed, "I wish I could teach the Transfiguration class…."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," Hermione said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he…"

Draco wasn't so sure, this Lupin looked better then Uncle Sev did beneath his robes and he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their least favorite person appeared at the door: Ron Weasley.

Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Ron said, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," Blaisé said, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Draco back from trying to throttle Weasley. "What were you saying, Weasley?"

Weasley's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"What's that noise?" Blaisé asked suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

Crookshank hissed in his basket.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Draco said, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Draco's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look."Stick it back in the trunk," Hermione advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up." She nodded toward Professor Lupin.

Draco stuffed the Sneakoscope into the pocket of Harry's velvet dressing gown, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," Draco, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. I'm sure I overheard someone discussing it."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"

"Yeah, I think it is," Draco in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," Blaisé said, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," Blaisé continued, who was obviously not listening what Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" then she bit her lip, "Sorry, I forgot…it will be a while before you can go…"

"Sorry, when we did will on our studies as children Uncle Sev would reward us with candy from Honeydukes. I was looking forward to going but I don't want to leave Adder alone. Sneaking him out is too dangerous and it could get Uncle Sev in trouble."

Hermione was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke, Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Blaisé's knees.

Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"Do you think we should wake him up…" Harry asked softly, looking at Professor Lupin. "He looks like he's missed a few meals…" he knew what that was like

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously. "Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Blaisé a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" Draco asked quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," Blaisé whispered, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep a couple hours later.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," Blaisé said, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," Draco said, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"Why are we stopping…" Harry asked quietly.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Hermione, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" Blaisé's voice came from Harry's left. "Don't move…I'm the only one who can see…"

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "That was my foot!"

Blaisé felt his way back to his seat. "D'you think we've broken down?"

"Don't think so…" Hermione said quietly.

There was a squeaking sound, and Blaisé saw their dim black outlines, Draco was wiping a patch clean on the window and trying to peer out.

"There's something moving out there," Draco said. "I think someone is coming aboard…I have a bad feeling…"

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

Harry could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract and he went groping for Draco. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all.

Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest, the cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head, he was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —

"Harry! Adder! Wake up…you're scaring me…"

Draco was upset…that pulled Harry back…

"W-what?" Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the  
Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor and he was now in Draco's lap.

"Severus was right…he told me I had to be here. I shudder to think what might have happened if I wasn't here. I owled him…"

"He used Artemis…Adder…what happened…"

"Cold…so cold Draco…"

Draco held him close. "How do you know Uncle Sev…"

"We were school mates. I was a Prefect with Lily. My name is Remus Lupin, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He told me to be here today and ride the train just in case." he pulled down his suitcase and dug out a large chocolate bar and broke it into pieces, "You should all eat some of this. It's Honeyduke's finest."

They accepted the chocolate.

Blaise sniffed it and took a bite.

It was clue enough that it was safe.

"Pulling over the Hogwarts' Express. I've never heard of something that foolish. Dementors and children don't mix. I hope I've proved myself…Rest now. I'm going to see how long until we reach the castle."

* * *

Apologies for the messed ch.3 I don't know what happened. *facepalm*

Hiding from my paper again...

I hope i did this key event well...

I'll go back to my English paper now and pretend I wasn't writing this instead when my paper is due at 9:15 am.


	6. Chapter 5 The Debacle at the Feast

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

TheIrisHeart-  
'haha love these stories! way too adorable. keep up the good work! xD can't wait for your interpretation of this book. xD' - Thank you.

bunny109-  
'it was great l like snape as deputy headmaster' - He deserves it...he maybe tough but he does care for the students.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'And another chapter roles by with the gay pride parade right behind it. Embrace the rainbow Molly cause your kids are tasting it, and believe me they love it. ;) This is another good chapter in a series of awesomeness, I can't wait for more. I love how all three of the Weasleys came out of the closet, and that little clue at the end about Draco and his coming out. Its funny because hes so focused on Harry he doesn't really notice his sexuality or just ignores it. Haha. ^-^ ' - I liked the parade lols. I would feel sorry for her but she is oblivious. She reminds me of my grandmother... "This is another good chapter in a series of awesomeness" I love you. Molly might eventually come around to Percy but I doubt she'll approve of the twin's love life. Draco is too focused on keeping Harry safe. He's ignoring it, what does he think Soul-bonded means? Poor Hermione...I think she's surrounded by bent wizards...

littleone229-  
'I love these stories so far. I think that Severus and Lupin would make a good couple.' - Remus has his own scars and he would be the only one who could accept Severus'. Besides, who else will brew the complex Wolfsbane potion?

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Writing away, don't stop this train for the fans love the smooth ride. Wheels turning, minds reeling, the adventure continues today. Fingertips to the keys, let your mind flow please, and give us starving critics our meal. For your HP stories are simply divine and leave us full yet greedy for more.

Do you like it? I was kinda in one of my creative moods. [Of Course I did. It made my day.]

Poor Harry was still attacked by that ugly scrap of decaying corpse, but hes A OK and he got some Honeydukes. I love how you had Blaise ramble on about all the candy it was funny. :) Intro Remus Lupin, werewolf extraordinaire to the rescue with his handy dandy chocolate bar 't wait for more. This girl wants a feast. ^-^' - Aw Blaise, who knew Veelas had a sweet tooth? I had to let the Dementor show up...I hated to do it. He is the first DADA Prof that knows his stuff. Werewolf extraordinaire. Remus loves chocolate and meat but hates veggies. Poor thing lives on a potions diet haha- well he should.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have three votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Debacle at the Feast

It took two carriages to get them to the castle…

Severus was waiting for them. "Harry…I heard you fainted. Are you alright…"

Remus insisted they go straight to the infirmary rather then the Great Hall.

Severus claimed his office was closer and sent all but Draco to the Feast.

Draco carried Harry cradled to his chest, reluctant to let him go

"I protected him. Just like I promised." Remus took Severus' hand when they reached the Potion Master's office, "I'll do anything for you."

Severus stood there in shock, "You're teasing me…don't do that…" he said when he got his composure back.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow not to lie. You should start trusting what I say." Remus said before letting go of Severus' hand.

Severus made his way to the armchair where Draco sat with Harry in his lap. He looked him over, trying to treat his son as a Healer and not a worried parent.

"I gave them all chocolate." Remus said quietly.

"Setting Dementors around a school," Severus muttered, kneeling on his damaged knees while he pushed back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate…"

"I'm getting better…" Harry protested, a year away from the Dursleys' abuse and neglect, Harry was looking healthier.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, "I know. I tried to keep those dreadful creatures away from the school but Fudge wouldn't budge. I guess I was right to insist Lupin ride the train just to be safe. Can't trust a Dementor to know much of anything."

Remus watched Severus with Lily's son, contrary to James and Sirius' insistence, it seemed he was right. Severus Snape did have a heart…there had always been a hidden pain to the older man. Something that made Remus want to be able to protect him but he never had to the courage. He'd had to learn to live without Sirius or James and protect himself.

Severus finally decided Harry was alright and led them to the Great Hall.

McGonagall sighed, "Finally. I want to introduce Remus Lupin, who has consented to serve as our new Defense Against the Dark arts Professor and I've decided is the new Head of Gryffindor House. The tall man in black robes is Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House."

They bowed as Harry was led over to the Slytherin table by Draco…

Fred and George looked worried from their place at Gryffindor table.

Hermione didn't look any less worried.

Harry was sandwiched between Blaisé and Draco, they both tried to get him to eat.

Harry ate a little but still couldn't shake the cold that seemed to have seeped into his bones.

He dozed off, Draco's arm around his waist.

"Poor Adder, that stupid Dementor really affected him…" Draco lifted the still tiny boy in his arms.

Nott snorted, "So it's true, perfect little Potter fainted…"

Draco glared, "Shut up Theo! Dementors have a reputation and it's well-deserved."

"If he can't stand up to a Dementor, how can he possible expect us to believe he defeated He-Who-Must-Not be named." Ron smirked.

"Shut up, Ickly Ronnikins. You were the one hiding in our compartment, whimpering when the lights went out." Fred said poking him.

"Don't touch me you poof."

Fred's eyes narrowed, "If I were you, I'd learn to keep certain things to yourself. You keep acting like that and you won't have friends."

Percy had overheard Ron and snapped, "Detention with Filch for a week. You should respect your housemates."

Ron glared, "Head Boy? Did you get that giving head..."

Oliver glared, "Percy is your brother and Head Boy. He deserves some respect."

"I have no respect for poofs."

"My my, Mr. Ron Weasley. Causing trouble on the first day. Lupin, it seems you have your hands full." Severus interrupted.

"Don't have to ask how you got to be Deputy Headmaster. You're close to Malfoy's father. He probably gave it to you."

Fred had enough, "Shut up. You're embarrassing yourself and getting in worse trouble. You want Mum to send you a howler…"

Ron sneered, "She should send you one. I'm sure you three would love that. Can't wait to find out who you're banging Fred. Is it Lee? Or have you started on my year by now? Maybe Zambini? He seems the type…"

Remus tapped Percy's shoulder, "Percy is it? What was your punishment…"

"A week of Detention with Filch…" Percy said quietly.

"I see. Since you've decided to insult Professor Snape, I'll add a week of Detention with him and if you don't curb your tongue I'll add a week of cleaning up after the Thestrals."

Ron glowered, "Whatever."

Draco slipped away to Harry and Uncle Sev's room, thankfully, Harry hadn't been woken by Ron's mouth. Ron needed to taught a lesson…

* * *

Apologies for the messed ch.3 I don't know what happened. *facepalm*

Hiding from my paper again...

I hope i did this key event well...

I'll go back to my English paper now and pretend I wasn't writing this instead when my paper is due at 9:15 am.


	7. Chapter 6  Slytherins first DADA lesson

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Grrrrrr. I know everyone just wants to knock no brain Ron's teeth in and I can't wait till you let the wrath of one of them chock him. Some people just don't know when to keep their mouth shut, do they? I'm glad you update so quick, it keeps me entertained haha. I bet the next chapter will be just as good if not better then the previous. ^-^' - Yes, Ron deserves to get his teeth kicked in. I wish he'd flunk out of Hogwarts and lose his wand. Blaise almost decked him...Maybe I should have let him. Ron shouldn't be airing family matters in front of Slytherin. I have no idea what to do with this ch. yet...

Sari Sunshine-  
ch. 4: 'Yay for two more chapters! Hope you got your english paper done even if I love how you chose to procrastinate by writing this instead . Poor Harry like he dosen"t have enough to deal with without Dementors around . I"m gonna be a bit sad to see Harry grow up I really enjoy him depending on Draco so much and being way to cute. I'd also like to know if Draco is hurt when harry is , is harry hurt when draco is? Can't wait till they discover their sexuality and this whole soul bonded thing also love the twin love thing'- My paper was fail...missed the topic and lost my thesis. Harry will always need Draco, the depth will change. If Harry's magic Crashes or he passes out, Draco's body threatens to shut down. It happened when Vernon Dursley nearly killed Harry at the begining of part 2. Draco passed out after he defeated Quirrell. I haven't figured out how the twincest works here. It's there though...they might be soul-bounded too. They do everything together...

Makurayami Ookami  
'well written. ron really just needs to be expelled.' he will be expelled. I just have to come up with something really awful for him to do.

Aelijah85  
Me, Myself & I voted YES to Remus/Severus; does that count as 1 or 3? [I'll be a bad person and call it 3]  
I so want Ron to be taught a lesson, as well as Theo; in fact I am looking forward to it. Poor Sev, even WITH the unbreakable vow not to lie to him, he does not believe Remus will do anything for him. So sad. Poor lil Harry, Bad Dementors, Bad. This was yet AGAIN another wonderful chapter, looking forward to more.' - Severus is scared. Poor thing

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have four [I mean six] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 6- Slytherins first DADA lesson and Draco confronts Remus

Defense Against the Dark Arts was being taught to each house separately…

They were all on different levels.

Gryffindor Third Years battled a Boggart…but Slytherin was on a whole different level.

Remus paced, "I've seen the lessons Draco taught last year. I was impressed. Lockhart must have been a pretty poor teacher to walk out on the first day. It seems your defensive shields are decent, you can disarm, cast hexes and jinxes all nonverbally. Hats off to you Draco, 50 points to Slytherin for catching up to where you should be if you had had solid first year."

"Excuse me Professor. Actually, a good percentage of us were tutored before Hogwarts or we went to Wizard Primary schools. Harry is an exception." Draco gently corrected, "Harry has caught up to us quickly."

"I see. So perhaps, we should catch up on the Creature aspect. Where did you leave off…"

Draco chuckled, "If you plan on teaching about Basilisks, at least three of us know just about everything about them."

"I didn't expect you to know about a Basilisk. Though I heard there are a lot of creatures in the Forbidden Forest that are dark. Why don't you tell me what you know about basilisks."

"They were first created by Greek Wizard Herpo the Foul. They are amoung the most Dark of all creatures made through experimental breeding." Draco said smirking.

"You take the egg of a chicken and hatch it beneath a toad." Blaisé said rather boredly.

Harry said quietly, "looking directly into the eyes of a Basilisk will kill you like it did Moaning Myrtle the first time the Chamber of Secrets was open over fifty years ago. Yet seeing the its reflection will only petrify you. It can't kill a ghost but it can petrify it."

"I see. So how do you kill a basilisk…" Lupin asked intrigued, "I hope the rest of you are taking notes."

There was a scurry of Slytherins for quills, ink and parchment.

"The cry of a rooster is fatal. It's quite loud when you have five young wizards casting a charm that mimics the sound well-enough to kill the monster." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah it hurt my ears." Blaisé rubbed one to emphasize his point.

"The venom of a Basilisk is very poisonous, it can kill a human in minutes. It is also the best way to kill the most dangerous of Dark Artifacts; which will remain unnamed. It's only known antidote is Phoenix's tears." Draco clutched Harry protectively.

There was a laugh from a corner.

"Saved little Harry's life I did."

Draco smiled, "Of course, Professor. May I present my familiar, Lady Benia."

Remus' jaw dropped, "You have a Phoenix…" that meant there was a third…

Benia stared at him, "Interesting choice letting you teach. Though I suppose you're better then the last one. It would be wise of you to never attack Draco or Harry."

Remus nodded, "Don't intend to. I'm here to teach. Besides, I promised Severus to protect Harry. I promised on my honor as a former prefect. Anything else about basilisks."

"They can be communicated with and theoretically controlled by a parselmouth. They can live over a thousand years. They can reach fifty feet in length, they are green with yellow eyes." Draco shrugged.

"I am immune to it's gaze, probably because I'm a phoenix." Benia interjected.

Blaisé shrugged, "They are a spider's mortal enemy and spiders large and small flee from it."

"Oh and Professor Snape is working on an antidote…"

Remus smiled, "He is one of if not the most talented Potion Masters of the age. If anyone can brew an antidote to Basilisk venom he can."

There was something about the way Remus Lupin acted around Uncle Sev…the way he smile, when he took his godfather's hand and told him that he promised not to lie so he should start believing him. The way Professor Lupin punished Ron for what he said about Severus…and how he said that he was the most talented Potions Master of the age. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Uncle Sev…

After class, Draco sent Harry with Blaisé and turned to talk to Lupin. He crossed his arms, "What are your intentions towards my godfather…"

Remus chuckled, "Smart kid. I wondered how long it would take you to catch on. Especially when you spend time with Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood." He shifted nervously, "I've had feelings for Severus for years. I just wasn't brave enough when I was a student to do anything about it. I never defended him the way I should have. My friends were nice to me but…they were bullies. I got really angry about a dangerous prank Sirius pulled when we were fifth years. I never forgave him for that…Severus could have died. It wasn't really a prank…it was a cruel act that could have ended badly. After that Severus was so angry I couldn't even apologize or swear I had nothing to do with it. I would not have hurt him…not on purpose…now that I am older and wiser I wonder how I could have been friends with them. This is my only chance…he deserves to be happy and the way he looks at and cares for Harry, I've never seen him like that but I was sure he had a heart."

Draco said quietly, "It would take a very strong person, who loved him very much to handle Uncle Sev. If you love him for his looks…that's all the glamour. I hope you like him for something more substantial."

"He is lonely…he didn't had many friends…they was always a soul wrenching sadness in those eyes no one else noticed. I wanted to take the pain away…to make him smile…to show him that he deserves to be happy."

Draco nodded, "You have my permission to see him that. Just know if you break his heart I will probably kill you. He's been hurt enough."

"Will you tell me why he uses a glamour…"

Draco shook his head, "That is up to Uncle Sev to tell. It is not my place. I found out on accident. You hurt Harry, you will regret it…"

* * *

Apologies for the messed ch.3 I don't know what happened. *facepalm*

Hiding from my paper again...

I hope i did this key event well...

I'll go back to my English paper now and pretend I wasn't writing this instead when my paper is due at 9:15 am.


	8. Chapter 7 Remus makes the first move

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Evil Kitty Dictator'  
'Haha that makes you wonder who's older, Draco or Remus and Sev. I love how Draco is protective of his loved ones, its like hes their guardian angel. Hope Sev eases into a relationship with Remus, he deserves a lover. Update when you can. ^-^' - Meeting Harry changed Draco for the better. Draco realized that the world was a lot different then he thought it was. He is the dragon, he is protective; his family is his territory.

Dulinh  
'oh, i 've read it for awhile, and i really like the way you re-write those whole books. Harry 's just too cute, and Draco 's even more :)). Anyway, vote for Remus X Sev *wave hand*'- Nice to see a new name reviewing. *waves* Harry is cute and Draco is love. Yay more votes for Remy and Sev!

Makurayami Ookami  
'well written. yay for remus and the draco agrees.' - Draco just wants to see Uncle Sev happy. Severus cares so much for him and Harry, yet has no one to love him. Severus has had a hard life and deserves to be loved.

Nightmare's Court-

Okay, long review is long but welcome. :) lots to think about. Draco is protective. He is the dragon. Yes, Harry is going to grow up. He still doesn't trust in his magic yet. Draco was planning on teaching Harry to rely on himself. It was Harry's decision to to not switch houses officially because he feels he owes Oliver the House Cup. Draco never said a word against is part of the process. Harry reverted to the mentality of a nine year old in when he was nearly killed by Vernon Dursley. He allows Harry to go in to danger knowing he can protect Harry, Harry has a bad habit of Freezing when he is scared. Draco protects Harry when his life is in danger, the killing cure, the jinxed Nimbus, the strangler hex, the bludger. He doesn't try to protect him from everything. I didn't mention it clearly but when Severus told them he was partially responsible for Voldemort's attack on Harry, Draco wanted to hurt him. Not kill him, just hurt him. But Harry forgave Sev so Draco couldn't. Yes, Draco wants to explore Hogsmeade with Harry but he understands that Harry should stay in the castle.

As for the requested fight- that will probably happen in fourth year/part four when their relationship changes. [Yes, Harry was naive and yes she did gloss over the Dursleys and they never got satisfactorily punished.] Harry is the one who is going to fact the Dark Lord in the end, not Draco. Draco is supposed to keep him alive until then. A drarry fight will be difficult because the nature of their connection, it is impossible for him to hurt Harry and if he allows Harry to be within the possibility of death, he faints. He avoided it because he had the phoenix last part. It tears out his heart when he has to let Harry be hurt. His shield shouldn't be possible but he only uses it against certain magic. When Draco is in Danger- and it will happen Harry will step up. When Dumbledore didn't acknowledge Blaise defeated the Wizard chess set, Harry was mad! He yelled at McGonagall- his vocal tone might not have been that loud but he was mad. He stands up for himself on occassion but that was before Vernon nearly killed him. He has to get his confidence back. [Who do you think will be taken by the Merpeople? It will be Draco or Severus of course. Harry will have to face the entire Triward Championship on his own. Draco can't help him during a task only before it.]

Yes; got to love Gred and Forge- can't have one without the other. Firenze put it well 'the Gemini Weasleys' destinies, their fates are bound up with that of the entire Wizarding World.' I can't kill them off yay! [a pox on any reader who thinks I should. jk no seriously, I'm not killing them off or separating them.]

Remus and Sev- I'll have to work up to it. Considering a side-fic for them...dunno yet. Remus needs to step up and romance Severus- to treat him like he is worth something. Sev has never had that, he's had to prove his worth everywhere. Sirius is a creep, Harry will not be pleased when he finds out exactly what James and Sirius did to papa Sev. Hating is a strong word but he won't trust Sirius. Remus will have a lot of explaining to do for allowing it to happen. Harry will refuse to live with Sirius, he is happy with Severus. [Hope this chapter does it justice.]

They are only Thirteen, I'm wary of having anyone really hit on Harry; the only people I've really seen him paired with are Oliver, Charlie, Draco, Severus [wtf], a little twincestxHarry, oh and Ginny. I may use her. Harry didn't actually save her in this timeline, she wasn't taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Yet, She will be have to be obsessed with Harry. ugh

Percy's problem in the original universe is that he is shy and doesn't have any friends, yet in my au he is included by the twins and Draco. Plus he has Oliver, Percy helps and reminds Ollie to keep up with his studies while Oliver reminds Percy to slow down and have a little fun. He may have lost his mother but he has the twins and Lucius offered him a job, Severus thinks highly of him. Between that and Oliver I think he will turn out far less pratty.

Ah Hermione, I swear the poor girl is surrounded by bent wizards. I have plans for Blaise...my brilliant candy, transformation and magical creature obsessed Veela. Still bouncing back and forth on Hermione's future. She needs someone with a brain, Percy is out and Ron who is going to be expelled doesn't have one- plus she really dislikes him and it will get worse. I was considering a Ravenclaw but maybe Victor would be good for her. He really did like her and in Ron bashing fics she usually ends up with Victor anyway.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 7- Remus makes the first move

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class.

Only Ron and Theo Nott had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. Ron because he was a jerk and well, Nott did it probably to anger Draco…

"Look at the state of his robes," Theo would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like a house elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After the class heard about Basilisks from Draco, Harry, Blaisé and Benia, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

It was Harry's second favorite class, because it was interesting.

Draco actually liked Lupin, he thought he actually knew what he was teaching. He was a former Prefect after all…and he thought Remus Lupin had good taste if he saw the lonely man beneath his godfather's glamour. He just worried what Lupin would think if he saw how badly Severus had been hurt in his life. His godfather could never be ugly…but he had a kind soul beneath his gruff manner that came out mostly for Harry and himself. He was surprised when Severus spoke up for Fred, George and Percy, he hadn't even realized his godfather liked them all that much after his comments about turning his office or his rooms into a Lions Conclave. Uncle Sev was a caring person who didn't like people mistreating his son or his son's friends apparently.

Yet, Uncle Sev seemed more on edge when the tale of the Gryffindors' first Defense Against the Dark Arts class spread. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Uncle Sev didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Why Remus Lupin let Neville do that to a Boggart Severus when he claimed to care for his godfather, left Draco more confused then before.

There was a knock on Severus and Harry's door just before they would normally leave for the Great Hall or order food.

Harry went to open it.

Remus stood outside with four house elves, "Good. I caught you before you could leave. I wanted to apologize for the Boggart the other day so I brought dinner. I made it myself." he shifted nervously.

Severus glared, "Should have made you promise not to hurt me. Letting Longbottom make a mockery of me like that? You didn't think I wouldn't hear about? Do you know how many people hate me? It was practically headline news in the castle. Thanks, now everyone will be thinking about me like that."

"First off it was a Boggart, not you. Second, I had nothing to do with Neville being afraid of you. I was trying to lessen his fear, though I don't see what there is for him to be afraid of. I wonder what your Boggart would be…you are the only person who knows mine."

Severus grumbled, "Still not forgiven. Don't think cooking dinner will settle things between us."

"Of course it can't fix everything. I just hoped to let you know I didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did. I know you hate being made fun of. It was never my intention for it to happen the way it did. I thought…the potion you'll have to brew is complex enough…that I couldn't expect you to brew it…when you are angry with me. I wanted to…make things right between us." Remus said quietly as the house elves set the food on the table.

"If I don't brew it…you'll have to leave. I'm under orders from Minerva but, I'd rather have nothing to do with you right now." the hurt and shame in Severus' eyes was hard to miss. "I'm the Deputy Headmaster, right now I'm a laughingstock and it's all your fault Lupin."

"I am sorry. I didn't think…"

"You think! You never think. What are you doing all this for? Making an Unbreakable vow? Undermining my authority by letting Longbottom make a Boggart look like me! Tell me Remus Lupin, what is it you want."

"To earn your trust. I can't lie to you, the vow wouldn't let me…not without killing me. I'll do anything to prove myself."

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone? Everything was going fine until you came." Severus said quietly, shaking.

Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve, "What's wrong with Papa? He seems really upset with Professor Lupin."

Draco whispered in his ear, "Remus likes him…like Oliver likes Percy. He was doing okay until Neville faced a Boggart and it became your papa. Now Uncle Severus is really mad, he thinks Remus did it on purpose."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow…"

Draco smiled, "Remus made a promise to Uncle Sev on his magic. If he breaks it…he'll die. He must really like your papa to make a promise like that."

Harry said softly, "He likes papa? Papa deserves to be happy. Do you think Professor Lupin can make him happy like Oliver makes Percy…"

"I hope so…Percy is just as bad with people as Uncle Sev is. Maybe he needs his very own Oliver."

Remus' ears twitched, he hadn't meant to overhear their whispered conversation, werewolf senses were very keen. He smiled, "You're right Draco. I do like your Uncle a lot or I wouldn't have made the vow. He does deserve to be happy, whether he believes it or not. I have to admit, I do see some similarities between Percy and Severus, they both have trouble making friends. Besides Lily, I don't remember him really having a good friend. If he let me…I'd like to be his friend. I already choose him over every friend I ever had when I made the vow. I don't want to hurt him…I let that happen too much when we were students. I just wish he would trust the vow I made…when I promised never to lie to him. If I can't lie Severus…that means everything I say to you is the truth."

"Just because you believe something is the truth….doesn't make it true." Severus muttered.

Remus moved closer, "I don't think the Unbreakable Vow would allow me to say something that wasn't true to you. Severus, please….give me a chance."

"Fine. If it will shut you up." Severus limped to the table and started to eat. "It doesn't taste bad…and I don't think there are any potions."

Harry looked at his bracelet from Narcissa that detected any potion in food or drink, "It's clear…" he started to eat too, "It's really good…"

Remus smiled sitting with them, "I'm glad. It's really a pleasure to get to know you Harry. I really liked your mother. Lily was a really bright witch, we were prefects together. I don't know a girl who deserved being Head Girl more." He glanced at Severus, "I think she figured out what you learned that one night…but she never brought it up. She didn't blink more then once when James brought up my furry little problem. I always thought James, didn't deserve to be Head Boy- didn't have the marks for it and wasn't a Prefect. I would have chosen Severus."

Severus grumbled, "You would have been a better choice then James. Was really proud of Lily though. Wish I'd told her…wish I hadn't said what I said to her either. I never really saw her as anything but a witch…"

Harry asked softly between bites, "Was my dad a nice person…"

Remus opened his mouth to speak…then closed it to think, "He could when he wanted to be. I think it was Sirius' influence, Sirius always had a cruel streak…and Sirius never liked your papa. I never understood why…except…well James liked Lily from the moment he met her. Was obsessed with her…but he and Sirius made her angry by insulting Severus on the train in our first year. I think James was mostly acting from jealousy…and nothing else."

"Sirius had a cruel streak indeed…" Severus muttered drinking his pumpkin juice. "Never thought James was jealous of me…I just thought he…"

"I should have stopped them…but I was afraid they would turn on me. They were the first friends I ever had…though now I often wonder if we really were friends. I had a secret…that they discovered and if I angered them…I was afraid they would tell."

Harry asked, "Did they find out you liked boys…"

Remus shook his head, "No…I never told them…I only liked one boy…still only like him but he isn't a boy anymore. He changed a lot…in ways I believed he could."

Draco took another bite, "What was the secret…"

Remus shifted nervously, "It's not important at the second. Severus already knows it…though…I wish he'd found out differently. I would have rather told him myself."

"So you honestly had nothing to do with the prank…"

Remus turned to look Severus in the eyes, "I didn't know. If I had…I would have begged you not to go there…I would have been somewhere else that night. I wouldn't have wanted you in danger."

"Fine. I'll believe you didn't have anything to do with that so-called prank. Did James know…"

Remus tapped the table with his fingers, "I…don't know. He told me…he saw you heading that way…and was worried for you. He was sure if you were hurt…Lily would never forgive him."

"How did he see me…"

"The map…we had a map of the castle we made…you were on your way to the Whomping Willow…"

"What map…"

"Severus…I…didn't want to say anything…I promised I wouldn't. I try to keep my promises."

"You said you choose me over your friends, Remus. Prove it."

"Alright…" Remus was really uncomfortable, "…we had a map…that had every secret passage on it. It showed who was in the castle or the grounds even if they were hiding…under notice me not charms or invisibility cloaks. Honestly, I don't remember where they all are."

"Would Black…"

Remus bit his lip, "I…don't think so…he was always checking the map…or wanting to borrow it when he was in one of his conquest moods until Filch confiscated it in our fifth year-not that he would have guessed what it was. It was blank at the moment, hard to make it show itself if you don't know the password. I swear, he slept with every girl in our year except Lily. Plus he worked his way through most of the older girls too, Alice and Molly wouldn't give him the time of day though, they seemed quite content with Arthur and Frank."

Harry said quietly, "My godfather was a bully…and he slept with a lot of girls. Why would my parents pick him…" he didn't quite understand what sleeping with girls meant though.

Remus gave him a sad look, "I don't know. James always called Sirius his best friend…He was his best man when he married Lily." he glanced nervously at Severus when he said that.

Harry finished eating, "I think…I'll go to bed…"

Draco asked quietly, "You want me to stay…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll be alright. I can't have you, Fred and George with me all the time."

Draco's bit his lip, feeling hurt that Harry wouldn't let him share his bed. They had spent almost every night since he was in the hospital. He liked to be near Harry, to hold him…not because Harry needed him but because he wanted too. He hugged Harry gently, "alright…if you think you won't sleep well…take a potion okay…" brushing Harry's hair with a light kiss.

"Promise…" Harry wandered off to his room…

When the door to Harry's room shut, Remus looked at Draco, "You love him don't you…"

Draco flushed, "He's my best friend…I care about him a lot. I hate seeing him hurt…or frightened. I won't let anyone hurt him…"

"You love him." Remus said simply.

"Maybe I do…but that doesn't mean anything…I might love him as a friend…or a brother…" Draco protested.

"No…you see him differently."

"If I love Harry…then you love Uncle Sev."

Remus' pale cheeks turned pink, "I'm sure I do…I can't think of anyone who deserves to be loved more…"

Severus choked on his pumpkin juice. "What…"

Draco smiled at his godfather, "Get used to it. I don't think Remus is going away. He cares about you. I hope you keep your promise to give him a chance."

Severus grabbed Draco's hand, "No one could love me…you know that…he'll…be disgusted…anyone would…that's why I have my glamour…"

Draco shook his head, "If I can love Harry and I've seen and helped tend his brutalized body, why can't someone love you." he raised an eyebrow, "So Remus, if you saw a huge dog bite on Uncle Sev' thigh from a Cerberus, would you not want to romance him…"

Severus gulped.

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure he can guess I have more then a few scars myself…how could I be so hypocritical as to not want him if he has scars…"

"I don't think I can have children…" honestly, he didn't…he'd been beaten badly so many times Severus doubted he could have a child even with a woman.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know if I can either…or if it would be smart to try hard to separate fact from fiction as I'm sure you know. All I know is that you're the only person I've been interested in."

Severus got up, "I…need to be alone…this is a lot to handle at once…just go…"

Remus rest a hand on his shoulder, "Sleep well alright? I mean everything I say. I do care about you...perhaps, I can take you out...on October 8th. It's a Friday...and I know its a New moon."

Severus stiffened beneath his hand, "I...guess..."

"I didn't thank you before for the first the potion I received when we got to school. Or for my rooms in the dungeons...they were well shielded..."

"I'm the Deputy Headmaster...It's my job to protect the students."

Remus flinched, "I promised not to hurt Harry...remember..."

"Of course I do..."

"Good night Severus..."

Severus watched him leave, maybe Lupin wasn't so bad...but was he willing to trust his heart to a person like Remus Lupin?

Draco left, even more confused...

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...


	9. Chapter 8  Quidditch and the Marauders'

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Suto-Chan-  
'I totally understand about hiding from english, I just finished my last english class in college and it was brutal, The story is amazing i haven't read a good story in a while. I like how you aren't rushing in to things with Draco and Harry. I also like how you changed the whole story line to truly make it your own story. I can't wait for the twincest its going to be awesome I know it. After reading your response to one of your reviews it makes more sense why Harry acts so young at times, having the mentality of 9 year old would do that. But it seems that he is getting out of it at least; in this year he seems to be a bit more his mental age. I really like the Draco and Harry cute scenes they are so cute! ^_^ ' - Harry trusts Draco...but it will take some time for them both to come to terms with their feelings. I know there are quite a few good stories if you like Drarry- The Life and Trials of Harry James Potter-Malfoy being one I shamelessly follow and love. I adore anything by chibidraco and . *hides* There were a lot of key instances in the last parts I had to keep. Part one was close to the original story in some places...I broke from that in part 2. Weasley Twincest is always love. There is a difference between them and the patil twins duh! Gred and Forge share a heart and a brain. Yes, poor Harry...his muse hates me right now. Something about being pregnant at some point in three fics. *hides* Harry is slowly reverting to his real age, he may always be a little immature but he is supposed to be the Lion. I love my drarry, they are adorable. Draco does need to let Harry grow up a bit...

The Iris Heart-  
'i totally agree about remus being seme... and i LOVE that pairing. xD and harry/draco relationship is totally adorable, and this interpretation/remake of the books is by FAR my favorite. keep up the good work! btw, how will ron get expelled? will he do something particularly nasty to harry as he's walking to his dorms alone? can't wait for the next chapter! xD xD' - Remus would make a very protective and tender lover to Severus. Thanks for the compliment. Ron? He'll probably attack Hermione or something...or he'll go after Harry. If he's stupid...he'll go after Draco...

Suto-Chan-  
'Man you truly are on the role with updating, I was just starting to finish my chapter and my story but got back on to get a list of all my subscribers, and there is a new chapter, lol. Great chapter, I like that you are implementing the seed of love in Draco's head. I realize that Draco loves Harry but he doesn't probably recognize it as love love yet. Also the scene between Severus and Lupin were really good I like it.' - Remus does seem to notice things like that...Draco loving Harry and giving his 'permission' lols. Draco will figure it out eventually. Poor Sevie, he doesn't believe he can be loved. Remus is dead-set on proving him wrong. Though when Remus gets his first real look at his future mate...I'm sure sure he'll be quite happy Mr. and Mrs. Snape are dead.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwwww Rev moment. I'm sure he'll warm up to Remus soon, and Moony will love him even after he sees under the glamor. It's kinda sad that Harry didn't want Draco to stay, but I guess he does have to be more independent if he wants to stop Moldy Voldy from taking over. Oh and before I forget...TWINCEST ALL THE WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! With a threesome with Lee, but hey that's just me. Do what you want, you've done an amazing job so far and I await more. ^-^' - It was interesting writing 'rev' never wrote them before. Harry needed to deal with finding out bio dad hurt papa and so did his godfather- bad enough knowing [thinking] his godfather wants him dead. Draco cares enough about Harry to respect his choices. Harry is slowly learning to stand on his own two feet. Yay Twincest! I think George 'seduced' Fred...they'll explain how they became a couple at some point. Lee knows about them...how could he not when he's been their best friend since ever. He just chooses to ignore it. Plus twins into each other makes it easier for him to convince Angelina to go out with him. We KNOW Lee has the hugest crush on Angie. He's very Angelina bias on his commentary.

Sari Sunshine-  
'YAY! Love for papa sev can't wait till he starts trusting in it. Also can't wait to see what drama dog face brings and the bring down of Ron the terrible and Nott the nasty and many other events that can't happen yet. So I 'll just have to wait ::crys:: oh well until next time' - Sev is cute. He really needs to be loved. Wonder if Sirius can change. Ron the terrible? Nott the nasty? God I love you.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Quidditch and the Marauders' map

At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to distract him from Black or how his father would bully his papa, something so enjoyable it more than made up for his confusion. The Quidditch season was approaching, and O1iver, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

Oliver Wood was a burly six foot seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field. "This is our last chance, I mean my last chance to win the Quidditch Cup cleanly," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor hasn't won squarely for over seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world, injuries and then tying for the cup last year." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best ruddy team in the school." he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers." Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. "We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred pretended to blush but George really was.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George. "We like you enough to want you as a brother…" he teased.

"Spanking good Keeper," Fred said winking, though he was sure Percy was the Keeper in their relationship. Not that he was too keen on finding out...

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I could have sworn we'd have it every year easy. But we haven't got it, last years tie doesn't count and this year's the last chance we'll all get to finally see our name on the thing…"

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic, he was practically family.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," Harry smiled, "You're the reason I didn't switch houses, I wanted you to have the Cup first…"

Oliver hugged him, "I'm the reason you're still a Lion? Harry…you're so sweet. I'd like to win it for Percy...he is our Head Boy and it's be nice to give him something to be proud of." Oliver said quietly.

"Aww..." the twins chorused.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup. Fred and George made sure to walk him back to his rooms, just to be sure. There was a killer after Harry…they didn't want to take any chances or have the wrath of Draco to deal with. 

XoooooX

Harry was escorted to his rooms by the twins to find an excited Blaisé and a dour Draco. "What's up…"

Blaisé grinned, "First Hogsmeade weekend was announced. End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

"I'm out of Dung Bombs…" George said with a smile.

Harry let Draco pull him into his lap, his high spirits ebbing away.

Draco seemed to read his mind. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," he said. "They're bound to catch him soon.

He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade. If he is…I'll gladly scratch his eyes out. Besides, what's the likely hood he has his wand? Wasn't it locked up at the Ministry…"

Hermione ran in, clutching Crookshanks, "Stupid Ron…"

George sighed, "What did he do now…"

"He's mad because Crookshanks tried to attack his precious Scabbers. Hello everyone know cats eat rats. Poor thing doesn't know any better. Ron said, if he caught Crookshanks anywhere near his rat, he'd kill my cat. He thinks Crookshanks is the reason his rat is doing poorly."

"Pah Ron doesn't care about anyone but Ron. Besides, that stupid rat is old and he hasn't been doing well since Egypt. Crookshanks has nothing to do with it. He just wants a reason to fight with you." Fred said.

George added quietly, "maybe…we shouldn't have picked on him so much. You don't think…we made him like this do you…"

Fred lifted his chin, "Hush, Ron choose to be right awful git. It's not our fault…besides, we backed off a lot. We even stopped using him as a guinea pig for our products."

Blaisé saw the intimacy of Fred's touch and the quiet acceptance of his twin, he blinked, "Oh…don't know how I missed it before…" he snorted, "Takes one…to know one I guess…"

George blushed, "Missed what…"

"That the person Fred is seeing is you. Come on, you still share a bed. You're fifth years…the person you're closest too and spend the most time together is Fred. You finish each other's sentences, silently communicate and seem to share a mind. Besides, Fred is protective of you, he's the only one who can convince you of anything. You trust him."

Draco looked from Fred to George, they…were lovers? No wonder they didn't want to tell who they were seeing, it wasn't illegal exactly but it was highly frowned upon. He…couldn't say he approved but what right did he have to tell them that their love was wrong? They weren't hurting each other, it seemed right for them…

Fred reached for George's hand, "It's alright…they would have figured it out…eventually." he stared at them, "You got a problem with it."

Draco shook his head, "Though I am glad you weren't too affectionate when Harry shared your bed."

George's blush deepened, "We…never do anything but cuddle when we aren't alone…"

"We find places to be alone when we need to…" Fred squeezed his hand, "…we don't want to make people uncomfortable so we restrain ourselves."

Hermione blinked, "You're…is that even legal…" it wasn't for Muggles, they would be in serious trouble there. Fred would be arrested…the authorities would think Fred forced George.

Fred glared, "It's…not illegal. Don't want Mum to know…she'd throw me out. I can't lose Georgie. It's not like they'd let me legally Bond with him. We've accepted that our relationship has to stay private. Lee knows but he doesn't like it…he just ignores it."

Harry said quietly, "You must not get to spend much time alone together…I think it's sad…"

George nodded slowly, "That's true…we don't get a lot of time alone. We have our secret places…we know an awful lot of the castle's secrets."

Remus choose to walk in, "I see…should have guessed. You wouldn't have learned these things from a certain map would you…"

Fred paled, "What are you talking about…"

"Bet you stole it from Filch. Never knew what he had did he? How long did it take you to make it work…" Remus teased, "We were ever so clever…" pulling a chair over to sit by Severus.

Severus blinked, looking up from his book finally giving up on pretending to ignore them. He was mildly disturbed by Fred and George's relationship. "Your map? George and Fred have your map…"

George grinned, "oh we reconfiscated it when we were innocent little First Years. If it's yours…you know how it works…which only were you…"

Severus snorted, "I'll bet. You two were never innocent…"

"Moony. To use the map you tap it with a wand and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"You're Moony? So…"

"James was Prong, Sirius, Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail. Can I see the map…"

George bit his lip, "You gonna confiscate it…"

Remus shook his head, "As long as you don't use it to smuggle Harry out of the castle no. Just want to refresh my memory a bit."

Fred held it out, "Alright…were thinking about giving it to Harry…but…he didn't seem to keen on Hogsmeade. Well not enough to disobey his papa we mean…we've memorized it after all."

It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it, seemingly innocent.

Remus set the map on his lap, tapping it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

They all crowded around…even Severus took a peek.

"Guess you weren't dunderheads after all. How did you manage. Thought the castle was unplotable."

"Of course Hogwarts castle is unplotable, the inside well I don't know…unless you find a particular unplotable place and use it maybe. Sirius stumbled upon the place once in our third year I think. It wouldn't plot itself though."

Blaisé nodded, "Guess the Chamber of Secrets is unplotable. It isn't on there."

"Well, probably because we didn't know where it was. Where was it by the way…"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She died there. Well the entrance is…can't access it without a parselmouth."

Remus scaned the map and froze on a name.

In Gryffindor Tower, at the foot of Ron Weasley's bed…was Peter Pettigrew.

"That's…impossible…" he glanced at the twins, "You…ever see a pudgy ghost with watery eyes…"

Fred looked at George, they shook their heads.

Severus was slightly confused, a feeling he detested. "What are you talking about…"

"The map is never wrong…well it hasn't been before…but it says…Peter's in the Third Year Dormitory…" Remus stammered, "That can't be true…he's dead…unless…that's just foolish. That can't be…"

"Remus, start talking…"

"Does Rob have a pet rat…"

Hermione stared, "Of course…he's got his nasty Scabbers. Crookshanks doesn't like him…if they're in the same room. Crookshanks tries to attack him…"

"Curiouser and curiouser…Crookshanks wouldn't happened to be part Kneazle would he…"

Hermione nodded, "I think so…"

"Very loyal creatures Kneazles. They are like feline Sneakoscopes. They are very intelligent, independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. Attacks this Scabbers…" he glanced at Fred, "He isn't missing a toe by any chance is he…"

"Wouldn't know. Don't like it…" was his response.

"Why? What does it matter…" Severus glared.

"It's possible…very slightly possible mind you that…Sirius is a wee bit innocent. He may not have killed Peter. Not sure yet. Looks like Peter is sleeping. Ghosts don't sleep…so that means…"

"What have you neglected to tell me…" Severus set down his book and crossed his arms.

"Well…it'll come out sooner or later. Peter was an animagus…a rat…need I tell you what he was used for…" Remus sighed, "I'm only telling you because you asked."

"I never heard about them being animagus."

"Of course not. They were unregistered. They spent two years trying after finding out about my 'furry little problem'. Scared me for a bit…thought they didn't want to be my friends anymore. They figured out that animals were safe then…"

"Peter pushed the knot and opened the tree. Were they crazy…"

Remus shrugged, "Never would have asked them to do that…it calmed me though. Almost like the potion…"

"Would someone explain…" George asked.

"What furry little problem'…" Fred finished.

"Oh…do you mind if I…"

"Tell them. Maybe Draco will change his mind."

Remus sighed, "I'm…a werewolf…was turned at age seven. Dumbledore let me come to school…I thought they were my friends because…they accepted me despite my condition."

"have you ever turned anyone…"

"No, I usually spend the full moon alone. with the exception of the bite from the wolf who turned me and some scratches from Sirius or James, most wounds are from my own claws. In absence of other people, I've hurt myself. I'm not proud of that but I am glad...I don't have a life of my conscience."

"Oh…that's why you said what you did about children." Draco said softly.

"Severus is one of the few people who can brew the Wolfsbane Potion…"

"Of course, it's very complex." Severus muttered.

"I've read about it, it lets you keep your mind during the moon." Draco nodded, he might be able to brew it in a year or two.

"It does…I was lucky that he sent it with house elves before and after school started. It helps. I…never could afford it before. I had an annuity before Sirius was arrested…but his assets were frozen by the Ministry. I tried to see Andromeda but…she never responded. People don't like us…I think most would be happy if we all died off." Remus sadly, "It may taste bad…but it is better then not having it"

"I can't believe you would have put him on the train with us." Hermione said quietly. "Wasn't that dangerous…"

"No." Blaisé said sharply, "Only dangerous if the moon is up and visible. It was raining and he was careful. Bet Severus had a house elf standing by to take him away if the situation changed."

Remus traced the name, "Why are you alive and a rat…I don't understand…"

Severus cleared his throat, "So…if you're Moony cause you're a werewolf and Peter was a rat so he was Wormtail, what were James and Sirius."

"James…was a stag, just like his patronus. Lily's was a doe…James called them a match made in heaven when he saw it." Remus said quietly, "Sirius…was a Grim…" he glanced at Severus, "I think we should ward the tunnels…just in case he does remember…which I doubt he will but I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Fred said, leaning over and tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all that led right into Hogsmeade, Now, Filch knows about these four so I know they are currently being watched." he pointed them out ,"…but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in so it's completely blocked. You know about this one I guess, since you mentioned the Whomping Willow which is planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

Remus let out a sigh of relief, "He might be staying in the Shrieking Shack…but you can't exit it in Hogsmeade. I ought to know. Spent every moon while I was in school there. So there is only one passage not watched? I don't know if he'd be willing to break into Honeydukes…I don't know him anymore if I ever did. I wish I'd known before he did what he did…maybe I could have stopped him. I was stuck playing spy…you see nearly all of them were on Voldemort's side, they though he was they're only chance at revenge for their treatment by other wizards. Foolish though, Voldemort didn't like them. Saw us as animals, yet he didn't deny the man who bit me…honorary status as a Death Eater. Dumbledore wanted a spy and there I was...ready made."

"Another one of Dumbledore's pets. I joined him and his ridiculous order to try to save Lily's life. Then…he didn't help in time and she died…I spent years under his thumb until I met Harry. I saw what terrible things Dumbledore's choices wrought and I couldn't sit still and let Harry be hurt." Severus blinked, "Wait…the werewolf who bit you…that was Fenris Greyback? I never liked him…he used to look at me with those eyes of his. Lucius and the Dark Lord made it quite clear I was to be considered off-limits. My potioneer abilities were too needed."

"Perhaps, you have more in common then you thought…"

Remus smiled reaching for Severus' hand, "Perhaps…"

"If Peter is alive…what does that mean…" Harry asked quietly.

"Then that means…I want answers. Sirius maybe a creep with a cruel streak but if he didn't kill Peter…it makes me wonder…no…I can't consider all of what he was charged with untrue. It's foolish. I have to treat him as guilty. I want to talk to Peter…he never could lie very well…not to me. Then again, I can smell when he lies…" Remus said thoughtfully, " he looked at Crookshanks, "I wonder what it is that you know." he smirked, "Wonder if the Headmistress can talk to cats…"

Severus snorted, "Never asked. At least she is registered. You think Sirius used his animagus form to escape Azkaban…"

"He probably did but why did he wait so long? I don't understand, if he wanted to attack Harry…he could have left there before. He knew approximately when Harry would start attending. Whatever his reasoning, I want to talk to Peter…"

"We're doing a Shrink potion in class tomorrow was planning on using Longbottom's toad Trevor. Wonder what would happen if I gave Ron's 'Scabbers' the potion instead.

"If he really is a rat, he'll turn into a hairless blind baby rat. If he's Peter…he'll turn into a baby most likely. Easier to apprehend. We'll have to turn him back eventually. Was planning on using the animagus revealing spell but your idea works."

"I do hope you know I refuse to leave you alone with him." Severus said looking into Remus' eyes.

"I hoped you would, I'd hate to face a former friend by myself…"

Draco looked down to see Harry was asleep, "I'll take him to bed."

"Go ahead and stay Draco. I don't mind."

Fred pulled George to his feet, "It is late. We'll escort Hermione to the tower…"

Blaisé blinked, "Won't you get caught? It's after curfew…"

"No. Sweat. The Gryffindor Fifth year Prefect resigned last week…apparently I became his replacement. Don't go telling everyone. I have an image to retain…" Fred laughed.

"I think it's cute…never would have thought You'd end up a prefect…" George giggled.

"Well, then I guess I'm safe…if I'm being escorted." Hermione tried not to react badly to their recently disclosed relationship.

Remus lifted Severus' hand to his lips, "Good night. Let me know what happens with 'Scabbers'…I'll be waiting…"

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...

Ron threatens Hermione. Blaise figures out the twins secret. Remus gets his hands on the Marauders' map. Severus agrees to be his partner. They share tales of their pasts. Remus reveals he's a were...

Oh OMG Remus discovers Peter might be alive. What does this mean...could Sirius be innocent?

Should Severus manage to capture Peter and use the Shrinking Potion?


	10. Chapter 9 Rats and lies

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwwwww sappy moments all around haha. I can't wait till they catch Peter, that's gonna be way interesting. Oh well  
Lee isn't needed to make the relationship cute, the twins can do it all by themselves. Even though Sirius maybe innocent like in the movie it doesn't mean he'll be forgiven for all the cruel things he did to Sev. IF Harry does accept his innocence it won't turn out how he wants that's for sure. Update when you can.' - Yes, catching the rat is interesting. Yes, twins are adorable. He is innocent only of the betrayal of James and Lily, not of what happened to Severus. I don't see Harry or Remus being to keen on having him around because their love for Severus..

Sari Sunshine-  
'AWW! Love and twincest! Who does't love some good twincest?... Maybe my sisters they being twins and all. Lol Good Crookshanks attacking that nasty AWWZ Ollie wanting the cup for Percy too so sweet and just general AWWWZ all around for this chapter.I have a bad feeling about all the goodness going on something bad is bound to happen' - George and Fred are love...

Crookshanks is a smart cat thing. Yes Oliver loves his Percy...yeah it will be interesting.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 9- Rats and liars

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Harry and Draco set up their cauldrons right next to Ron and poor Neville, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. Ron was not happy and muttered nasty things.

Half way through the brewing process Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —

"Orange, Longbottom," Severus said, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" he glanced at Ron's, "Weasley, did you take a stupid potion this morning or were you born that way? Yours is just as awful. Your brothers could do a shrinking potion in their sleep. Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? I can tell my looking at it that's where you went wrong potionwise of course."

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, Professor," Harry asked, "please, I could help Neville put it right…"

"I don't remember asking you Potter. If you think you can. Though I very much doubt it. Correcting a potion that went wrong is difficult for even an experienced potioneer. Malfoy might have the possibility for it in the future." Severus said coldly, and Harry blushed the same shade as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly. I'll be doing the same with your rat, Weasley."

Severus moved away, but not before grabbing the toad and balding rat, leaving Neville breathless with fear and Ron glaring daggers at him.

"Help me!" Neville moaned to Harry.

Harry glanced at Draco, "can we fix it…"

"I see how it is…picking favorites. You three poofs together…" Ron glowered.

Blaise hissed from his table beside them, "Shut up Weasley."

Severus sealed the two familiars in a circle of his own creation, even an animagus couldn't break it. A student couldn't put their hands in and retrieve their pet because…well they'd receive a nasty shock the first time. He sneered.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus Finnigan said, leaning over to borrow Harry's scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Harry and Draco asked quickly.

From another table, Blaisé looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "He was spotted in Hogsmeade. But by the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Draco repeated, looking at Harry, trying to sense his reaction. He turned around and saw Ron watching closely. "What, Weasley? You think after your behavior we're going to help you fix your potion?"

But Ron's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"You really think I have a death wish…" Harry said quietly.

Ron's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. "Of course, if it was me," he sneered, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"Harry just said he doesn't have a death wish." Draco said roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" Ron breathed, his blue eyes narrowed.

"That he is the reason my parents are dead? Yeah, I know. Papa told me."

"How do you know your precious papa didn't help…" Ron's eyes glimmered wickedly.

"Why don't you focus on correcting your potion Weasley." Draco said dryly, "Unless, you trust it won't ensure your precious Scabbers has an unpleasant demise." He moved to help Neville really quick, he wasn't quite the potioneer Uncle Sev was but he could balance the base to acid ration that made the potion the wrong color and possibly hazardous to Neville's precious toad.

Nott laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Draco was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of his mouth, so that Ron couldn't hear and duplicate though they had messed up in different parts of the potion. Harry and Draco packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner after Draco was satisfied Neville's potion was fixed.

The end of the lesson in sight, Severus strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," Severus said, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." He knew it wasn't poison anymore…"

The Gryffindors watched fearfully while the Slytherins looked excited.

Severus held Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin and five to Gryffindor." said Snape, which wiped the smiles from each Gryffindor's face. "I guess perhaps, the potion was salvageable. Though I expect you owe Malfoy for the life of your precious toad. Now Weasley, let me get your bloody rat."

He retrieve the squirming creature, "Bite me, and I will curse you." He muttered, the rat stilled, he dipped his spoon into Blaisé's potion because no one was looking and only pretended to take some of Ron's fouled potion. He poured some down the rat's throat and threw it on the ground.

The rat convulsed, whimpering pathetically. There was a pop and instead of a hairless blind baby rat there was a squalling human infant with familiar watery eyes dwarfed by a worn and dirty shirt, Severus was shocked that Remus' suspicions were correct. Since when was Lupin Remus to him?

"Well, well Peter Pettigrew. It seems your death has been greatly exaggerated. I think I will be confiscating your so-called rat. Draco, would you step into my office and floo Remus and Minerva please? It seems we have an unwelcome guest. Class dismissed. If you are expecting a class with Professor Lupin, I'm sure it will be cancelled. I would head to the tower if I were you."

The Gryffindors scurried out, most of Slytherin heading to their next class.

Ron stared at what used to be Scabbers, "What did you do to him…"

"Me? I did nothing…must have been your so-called shrinking potion. Though I do wonder how it managed to turn your rat into the baby of a man who has been assumed dead for almost thirteen years." Severus glared.

Draco returned with Remus and Headmistress McGonagall.

"What is this about Severus."

Remus took one look at those eyes, "So…" he said quietly, "I was right…hello Peter. I wish I could say it was nice to see you." He glared, "…but it's not."

"Peter? Pettigrew? He's dead. Sirius killed him…"

"We can test that theory, what is the chance he'll be a rat again if I use the antidote…" Sever glanced at Remus.

"I'm not sure. I know the revealing spell…I'm sure the Headmistress does as well." Remus said.

"Rat? Revealing spell…just what is going on…"

"It seems, when they were students Remus' friends thought it quite fun to become animagus and keep it to themselves. Peter became a rat. He has probably been hiding as a rat for the last twelve years. Though I'm not sure why he'd fake his death…"

McGonagall nodded, "I see. So Peter is a rat. I do know the animagus revealing spell. Mutator formarum revertere I believe. Never had it used on me…" she shivered, "Of all things why a rat."

"Animal chooses the wizard Minerva, you know that."

Severus poured the antidote on the squalling unhappy infant, it shifted back and for the between rat and man. Finally settling on human, it was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man was standing where Scabbers had been thrown and the baby had been before had been, cringing and wringing his hands.

"Oh…oh…" looking from face to face…

"Still pathetic as usual." Severus scowled.

"Remus…my old friend…is he here…"

Remus raised an eye brow, "who…" his eyes narrowed, "I can smell a lie so choose your words carefully Peter. I hope you didn't forget the Headmistress is a cat. She can chase you, though I'm sure she'll have a hard time protecting you from the likes of Crookshanks or Mrs. Norris."

Peter shifted nervously, "He wanted to kill me...I ran…I was scared…"

"Peter…you accused him of betraying Lily and James in front of Muggles. The street exploded and then all the Ministry found of you was a finger. What were you doing…"

"…I was scared…he raised his wand…I lost my courage…I transformed out of fear."

Blaise coughed, "lie…"

Remus glanced at him, "I thought so. You spent twelve years as a rat, scared of Sirius? Explain the finger. I'm confused…"

Severus stared at him, marching up and tugging up his sleeve, "You…you wormy little bastard. I don't know how you managed it…" He showed them Peter's arm, on his left forearm was the same Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth that was on his own arm. "I would never have suspected you. You were the spineless push-over even I could bully."

Remus blinked, "You were the traitor…but…Sirius was secret-keeper…"

"Is that what Dumbledore said? I thought he might have told the truth…"

There was something cold in those eyes…Draco thought. Holding tight to Harry's hand he glared, "Are you sure? Are you going to keep lying? I'm sure I can have my friend Blaisé go find Sirius. I wonder what his reaction to your capture would be."

"Remus…they want to bring the man who wants me dead…" Peter whinged…

"Why does he want you dead…you cornered him on a Muggle street remember…" Severus drawled, moving closer to Remus.

"I don't understand why you trust a Death Eater…"

Severus raised an eye brow, "How do you know that I was a Death Eater. I don't remember seeing you…"

"I don't know…the people you hung out with when we were at school became Death Eaters…." Peter's watery eyes darted around nervously.

"I've had enough. I'm getting Sirius. Severus, come with me. I'm not going alone. Don't let this scum out." Remus snapped.

"Don't bring him here…" Peter whimpered trying to find an

"What scared he'll tell me the truth…" remus glared, taking Severus' hand, "This will be interesting…"

They walked to the edge of the forest…

Remus magically magnified his voice, "Padfoot! Get your furry ass out here. I know you're there…I've got Wormtail. In case you want to talk to the scum."

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...

I know it's a cliffy sorry *hides*


	11. Chapter 10 Black in the Castle

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwwwww sappy moments all around haha. I can't wait till they catch Peter, that's gonna be way interesting. Oh well  
Lee isn't needed to make the relationship cute, the twins can do it all by themselves. Even though Sirius maybe innocent like in the movie it doesn't mean he'll be forgiven for all the cruel things he did to Sev. IF Harry does accept his innocence it won't turn out how he wants that's for sure. Update when you can.' - Yes, catching the rat is interesting. Yes, twins are adorable. He is innocent only of the betrayal of James and Lily, not of what happened to Severus. I don't see Harry or Remus being to keen on having him around because their love for Severus..

Sari Sunshine-  
'AWW! Love and twincest! Who does't love some good twincest?... Maybe my sisters they being twins and all. Lol Good Crookshanks attacking that nasty AWWZ Ollie wanting the cup for Percy too so sweet and just general AWWWZ all around for this chapter.I have a bad feeling about all the goodness going on something bad is bound to happen' - George and Fred are love...

Crookshanks is a smart cat thing. Yes Oliver loves his Percy...yeah it will be interesting.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter - Black in the Castle

A large black dog emerged from the forest, "You know about Peter…"

Remus glared at Padfoot, "I happened to use our old map…obviously he showed up and he hadn't been seen as a ghost so that left Wormtail."

The dog sneered, "What is old Snivellus doing here…"

Remus glared, reaching for Severus' hand, "His name is Severus not Snivellus. I don't appreciate your treatment of my lover. Insulting him is not the best way to gain my assistant."

"You're a poof…"

"Never was into broads. I left them to you. Severus was the only person I ever wanted. Now he's given me a chance…you have one chance and fifteen minutes to prove that I shouldn't let him contact Fudge. They want you to receive the Dementor's kiss."

Sirius gulped, "I didn't do anything…except the escape."

Severus glared, "Apparently your friendship with James meant nothing if you say you didn't do anything. We know Pettigrew is lying, what about the mutt."

Remus sighed, "He is either telling the truth or believes it. It smells the same. Let's just put the dog and the rat in the same dungeon and see what happens. I already made my choice Severus. Don't forget that. I'm only doing this to get true justice for Lily."

Severus blushed, "I'll accept that." he glared at Sirius, "You try to run or attack anyone I will be happy to put you down like the dog you are. I managed to avoid doing that for years."

The venom in Severus' tone brokered no objection.

Sirius grunted. "I didn't come with the intention of hurting anyone but Peter. He owes me for twelve years in prison."

They made their way to the potions lab, Remus wrinkled his nose, "Smells like he hasn't left. Not that Sirius smells much better."

"Excuse me, I at least attempted proper hygiene contrary to the greasy snake."

Remus growled, "Do not insult my lover. You are making me angry Sirius. I am not impressed."

"You used to enjoy our Snivellus baiting."

"No, I didn't. I just was afraid of the consequences of standing up to you and James. Now I don't care. I grew up, I accepted my faults and now I'm pursuing the man I love. I want him as my mate…I wouldn't be striving for that if I wasn't serious Sirius." Remus opened the door, "Look who I found Peter. This poor dog was freezing out in the forest…he was hungry…maybe…I should let you change back so he can eat you for dinner. Unless you'd prefer to be Crookshanks' dinner."

"Remus…how could you bring him here…he'll kill me…"

"Kill you? I should. I spent twelve years in Azkaban for crimes you committed. You betrayed us all. Tell them who the Secret Keeper was. Tell them…" Sirius growled from his place near the door.

"Lies Remus…all lies you have to protect me."

"Shut up Rat man. You reek of lies and bad hygiene." Blaisé glared.

Peter shifted nervously, "Remus…"

"Don't whinge to me Peter. I'm starting to be annoyed with you. I will be turning you over to the Ministry as an unregistered animagus. As for Sirius, he has ten minutes to prove I shouldn't turn him in and let him be kissed. Unless that punishment should be yours traitor."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head, "I never expected Peter Pettigrew of all people to become an animagus. Much less a member of my house becoming a Death Eater, no offense Severus but I was under the impression that they all came out of your house."

"Most of them have, power has sadly been associated with evil more often then good." Severus said grimly.

"Check his hand. I'm sure you'll find his finger wasn't blow off. I bet no one even checked his wand to see what spells he cast last. I didn't blow up the street. I know no one checked my wand. Just a second." the dog shimmered changed and became a man…

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black, not doubt about it.

Harry felt a surge of fear and anger…

Draco staggered from the two emotions, "It's okay…"

"I've been waiting years to face you Peter. You stinking cowardly rat. Sold your loyalty to the highest bidder? My Loyalty was always to James…" He bared his forearm, "I don't have the mark. Do you…"

"He made me…he was great and terrible…hard to deny…he found out…"

"Don't Lie!" Sirius roared. "You went and told him where they were. The safe house we put you in that I was Secret-keeper to was dusty…you hadn't stayed there and there was no sign of a break-in. I was an Auror! I heard about an attack in Godric's Hollow. I knew it was James and Lily. I hurried from the Ministry to their house…it was a shambles. I couldn't have told. I wasn't their secret Keeper. I knew I would be the first person He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would expect. I was sure Peter would be safe. I didn't think they would have suspected him. I should have insisted on Remus but he had disappeared off with other werewolves. The ministry was sure all of them had gone hostile."

"Dumbledore forced me to be his spy. I didn't want to be involved with the other werewolves. I was disgusted with them." Remus glared.

"It's not my fault! The Dark Lord…"

Severus snorted, "Only Death Eaters call him that."

"We swore that we would never betray each other. We were supposed to be friends to the end. I would have died for either of you in those days, the feeling wasn't mutual obviously," Remus spat. "Some friends. You trust Peter yet you thought I was a traitor? Fool! I thought you knew me better. Bet you wished you hadn't taken pity on me and become an animagus."

Sirius blinked, "I never regretted becoming an animagus. I was grateful for it…I managed to not go insane like my cousin Bellatrix because I knew I was innocent and I wanted revenge. It wasn't a happy thought so it wasn't affected the Dementors."

"How did you figure out Weasley's rat was Scabbers…" McGonagall asked.

Sirius put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Sirius, thunderstruck, Azkaban inmates were supposed to be denied newspapers….

"Fudge," Sirius said. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last summer, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder…I knew him at once…how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…" there was a softness in his voice when he said Harry's name.

It gave Harry the creeps, he didn't like this man….but he liked Peter even less. His father had terrible choice in friends. He was starting to like Remus though, the older man seemed more honest.

Remus took the paper and stared at it, "He looks healthy here…more so then now. I guess he started stressing when he heard you were free. Most assumed you wanted Harry dead."

Sirius blinked, "Kill Harry? He's my godson…I love James like a brother. I would never hurt him. I let Hagrid my flying motorbike to take him to safety."

Draco snorted, "That oaf gave Harry to Dumbledore who left him with Lily's Muggle sister. They beat him, staved him and forced him to work like a house else. I'm glad your guardianship was overturned."

Sirius blinked, "I…had hoped…Harry could live with me…"

Severus smirked, "Andromeda is head of the House of Black and she is allowing Harry to stay with me. He's my son…" he wasn't losing Harry to his tormentor…

Harry said quietly, "Don't want to leave papa Sev."

Sirius stiffened, "What magic is this? Have you confounded my godson and my friend?"

Remus glared, "I approached Severus of my own free-will. You're treading on thin ice Sirius."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Interesting reunion. Can we get on with it? You and Severus have classes."

"Of course Minerva. Can you prove you didn't betray Lily to her death…" Severus nodded, fixing Sirius with a malevolent gaze.

"His hand…look at his finger…he cut it off just before he transformed," Sirius said. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

Remus grabbed Peter's filthy hand, "Sliced. Looks like from a silver blade. I want his wand tested. If he blew up the street…it's possible…"

Peter grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Remus' throat. "I'll kill him if you don't let me go."

Severus pulled out his wand, "Don't hurt Remus." He cast expelliarmus and levicorpus nonverbally on the rat. He wasn't sure how he felt about the werewolf he spent over half his life hating but he didn't like seeing the man threatened like that.

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Severus's wand and twisted themselves around Peter Pettigrew, narrowly missing Remus as they bound Pettigrew's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

"I'm going to retrieve my Veritaserum. You'll both take some and you'll tell the truth. Believe me Pettigrew, I have no problem with using less pleasant ways to learn the truth."

Sirius who had no wand had been rapidly thinking how to save Remus without his old friend being hurt much. Once an Auror always and Auror…

Remus coughed, bending to retrieve his wand, before he took six steps and crushed Severus to his chest. "Thank you…"

Severus blushed weakly pushing him away, his arms had little strength after all, "Remus…not now…"

Sirius tried not to gag.

Draco was smirking and winked at Blaisé, Uncle Sev was starting to have feelings for Remus.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...

I know it's a cliffy sorry *hides*


	12. Chapter 11 Veritaserum and Lucius to th

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Hahahahaha that was excellent! Can't wait for Sirius' big entrance.' - Excellent? Thank you. Sirius' big entrance will be epic.

Suto-Chan-  
'boo for the cliffy but great chapter otherwise.'

So since I keep forgetting and I am not allowed to write another review on the same chapter I added it here, so I have say that I hope you don't have Hermione with Krum because that would be terrible, besides I think Blaise and Hermione would be perfect together if they get together' One problem with Blase and Hermione as a couple. Blaise's gaydar works a little too well. He told the twins, takes one to know one plus I said all the boys in their group were gay. Hermione I think is straight. Bouncing back and forth between three pairings for her; HermionexVictor, HermionexTerry Boot and snorts for the comic relief Hermione and Luna *snorts making them all gay seems a little much. They need a token straight friend and writing Hermione lesbian might be too much.

Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

viper4snake-  
'loved the way you finished this story. I hope to read more of yours soon' -

Zwolftd-  
'wOOHOO!FINALLY Sirius will turn innocent if everyone have the proof to tell the ministry or the minister of magic(he's useless,really!) and Peter stop say anything that nonsense you're traitor. You make some people suffer by your actions. I wanna kill him for make Harry have been through the worst time of his life with that cruel relatives.' -

CryingTwilightTears-  
'WOW I ALMOST CRIED. I Can feel this story in my blood! its so awesommmeeee! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ UPDATE I CANT WAIT OMGGGGGGGGGG' - Aww it affects you that much? yay!

TheIrisHeart-  
'EEEEEEEEE! adorable! the plot is unraveling (must faster than in the book) and remus/severus are growing closer! and this version of sirius is... slightly creepy. keep up the good work! xD] - Sirius' appearance and insulting of Severus is moving rev closer because Remus isn't standing for it. Severus is slowly warming to his old schoolmate, his defense of Remus is proof.  
Creepy? Sirius? Well, he hasn't ripped up a tapestry, or threatened Ron with a knife, or made Ron break his leg. He always insults Snape in the books and bullied him relentlessly. He was a magical Dudley who was a ladies man.

ThePen23-  
'Mean! Hurry please! Great writing by the way. Some of the best I've read.' - I didn't want the chapters too long. I have to keep my readers entertained after all.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Hahaha Sev to the rescue! That was goooooood. Innocent yet unlikable, brilliant! After that's all done I think Sirius is gonna have to leave them lone unless he changes his personality. Can't wait for the rest. ^-^ ' - Sev to the rescue was fun. He doesn't realize he is starting to care for Remus...it's adorable. I think Sirius' personalty was too glossed over in the books. I see him as a good looking Dudley-like person who is a player. He takes as much pleasure in tormenting people as Harry's cousin. He isn't currently good looking and the probablity of marrying a beautiful witch is getting smaller lols.

Yana5-  
'Sirius grow up' - Yes, Please. Or you'll lose Remus as a friend forever and Harry won't ever want anything to do with you...

Makurayami Ookami  
'well written. this is good.' - Thank you

Freya Black-  
chapter 9: 'Severus x Remus EVER! s2 Sirius x ?' - I really like the pairing now. It just seems to fit...not sure about playboy Sirius. *glares at him* he's pissing me off.  
chapter 10: 'Ahh, how sweet! Put a new chapter soon, this is beautiful!' - Working on it lols.

**Notes: Any objection to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 11- Veritaserum and Lucius to the rescue again

Remus levitated Peter on to a recently emptied table.

McGonagall transfigured another table into a chair for Sirius.

Draco reluctantly left Harry with Blaisé giving his friend the look, 'protect Harry or else'. not that he expected that it would get very dangerous, he was sure after all the DADA training he'd given Harry last year that his Adder could take care of himself IF he learned to harness his fear. He tapped Uncle Sev's shoulder, "Should I get father? He can insist as a member of the Wizengamot that the case be reopened. He does have one vote, I believe Andromeda has two. That should be enough to at least have an inquiry…"

Severus nodded, "Get him. It might not be bad to have Madam Bones, she has a highly developed sense of justice, it's the Hufflepuff in her. Perhaps, Percy should come. He is going into politics. Consider this a learning experience." He muttered a charm that would send an announcement through the castle.

"Would Head Boy Percy Weasley please report to the Potions classroom? Your presence is requested and no Head Girl Penelope Clearwater's presence is not requested."

Draco slipped out to his godfather's office floo to find his father and perhaps Aunt Annie as well. He'd summon an Auror but he wasn't sure it would be the right choice. But he trusted Madam Bones…

XoooooX

Draco returned with Lucius, Andromeda and Madam Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Severus bowed, "Madam Bones…"

McGonagall transfigured their guests a chair, as headmistress she had to display some courtesy.

Remus smiled, "Amelia Bones, I remember you from my years as a student."

Amelia blinked, "Remus Lupin? I am surprised to find you here, given your condition." then she spotted Sirius who was sitting calmly and seemingly not under guard, "You caught Black. Thank Heavens. Since his escape the entire Ministry has been scouring the country for him. Why is he not confined?"

Sirius chuckled, "I have not threatened anyone Amelia. I have no wand and the person I was searching for is currently bound. I hope that at least one of my charges might be overturned. I see you didn't notice Hogwarts' other unwelcome guest."

Lucius chuckled, "Little Peter Pettigrew, I see the reports of your death have been greatly exaggerated."

Severus nodded, "As much as it pains me to admit, it is Pettigrew who was marked and not Black. Never would have suspected the spineless prat. I supposed he was the type to sell his loyalty to the most powerful. Apparently, he may have faked his own death. I suggest Madam Bones that you have Finite Incanteum cast upon their wands to see which wand blew up that street. Pettigrew hasn't quite denied Black's claim that Pettigrew did that with a wand behind his back. Though you can check his finger, it looks to be cut rather then blown off. All of which it pains me to admit casts serious doubt on Pettigrew's public accusation. Is there a spell to test who was a Secret-Keeper? That would clarify things a bit."

Amelia tilted her head, "If there is such a charm, perhaps Professor Flitwick knows it."

Blaise interrupted, "All Pettigrew does is lie. I can smell it."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What are you then…"

Blaisé shifted nervously, "This doesn't leave this chamber…"

She nodded, "On my honor as a member of the Magical Law Enforcement."

Blaisé straightened, "I'm…half Veela…"

"I thought all Veela were female…"

Blaisé snorted, "Common misconception, male Veela are rare but we share the same tastes and abilities as female Veela. We normally are born only when a Veela mates with a wizard, we are only attracted to other males. Two Female Veela are also capable of having children but the process was never explained to me. Mother tends to travel a lot. I keep the truth of my parentage to myself due to the prejudices of my house and more conservative Pure-Blood supremacist wizards."

"You can smell a lie?" that was something Amelia wasn't sure how to take…

"They are amoung the strongest smelling emotions, second only to fear. Fear and anger are so close it takes a keen nose to distinguish them." Blaisé shrugged.

Percy had been standing off to behind Severus and Remus but moved to Lucius' left, waiting for instructions.

Andromeda swept in, "I hope this is…" she stared, "Sirius, why was I called? I don't have anything to say to him."

Remus asked gently, "If it was possible that he was accused and sentenced unfairly, then as the Head of the House of Black, is not your duty to ensure he receives justice? I'm not asking as his friend."

Andromeda glared at Sirius, "It is my duty to ensure he receive justice, on one condition; if his sentence is overturned in any way he must swear loyalty to me as the head of our House."

Sirius grinned, "I always knew you were my favorite cousin. Of course I promise."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Andromeda sneered.

Amelia sighed, "I will send a request for the wands." she pulled out parchment and her seal, writing an official request for evidence from Sirius Black's trail before the Wizengamot. "I take it this inquiry is requested by both your houses…"

Lucius nodded, "My assistant Percy Weasley, would be more then happy to take that request for you I am sure."

Percy grinned, more then pleased to help his future boss. Being present at a private Ministry inquiry was a rare opportunity.

"As the conservator of the Potter Estate and Head of the House of Black, I request the inquiry on behalf of Harry Potter. He deserves to know the truth of the night his parents died." Andromeda interjected.

"Three votes then. That is enough for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to look into the case. You have Veritaserum, it isn't admissible in court but is fine for interrogation. " she held out the sealed parchment to Percy, "Go straight to the Ministry. You need to go to level two. Find the office of Evidence. Give this to the wizard there. His name should be Janus Proudfoot. He is the one currently on rotation."

Percy bowed taking the letter and hurrying away, eager to do his mission. He was proud that he was being trusted with it…

Severus held out the vial, "Black knows he has no choice but to agree. We informed Pettigrew he would be questioned under its influence. I do prefer to have it overseen by a member of Magical Law Enforcement making it all legal."

Minerva nodded, "I would prefer this to be legal. It is an unusual situation and honestly I want the Dementors as far away from Hogwarts. I heard what happened on the train. They tried to attack Harry and his friends."

"I did not agree to the Dementors here. I was against it. Fudge is a moron. Though I am glad he assigned me to your case Andromeda against the terrible Muggles. I made the best choice I could. I hope you are happy now Harry…"

Harry smiled, "Papa takes really good care of me. I'm tied with Blaisé for second place for marks the last few years. I have the second highest marks in Potions. We go for my Mind Healer appointments every week and he helps me with my studies. I was hurt during my match last year against Slytherin and papa fixed my arm."

Amelia smiled, "I didn't know he was as adapt with Healing as he was with potions…"

"I passed the Healer exams under an alias." Severus shrugged. "I like being well-rounded magically; which is serving me well now that I am Deputy Headmaster as well as the Head of Slytherin House. I'm a Potions Master, a Healer and a certified Duelist. I consider myself a bit of an expert on Defense…I taught Draco well enough and he taught Defense to his fellow Slytherin Second Years as well as Harry and Hermione Granger."

Remus grinned, "I knew you should have been Head Boy, you're brilliant."

Sirius grumbled but was ignored.

"Back to the inquiry." Amelia took the vial and approached Sirius, "Open your mouth Black."

"For you Amelia Bones, anything…" Sirius drawled.

"Don't flirt with me. I still don't like you." Amelia glared as she poured three drops on his tongue, "In his current condition…" she wrinkled her nose, "he should be affected by the serum due to his weaken state from being in Azkaban."

Sirius grinned showing off his yellowed teeth, "I'll glad tell you anything you want to know."

Remus growled, "Who was James and Lily's Secret-Keeper."

Sirius sighed, "It was supposed to me though Dumbledore offered when James said they were going into hiding. I told them that I would be too obvious but James wanted me anyway. I thought I would do more good fighting rather then hiding because I was their Secret-Keeper. I recommended the rat, I mean Peter. I thought he would be the least likely to be suspected. Should have insisted on Remus or taken the duty myself, I would never had betrayed James…"

"So Peter Pettigrew was James and Lily Potter's Secret-Keeper…" Amelia clarified.

"Yes. I was Secret-Keeper to Peter's safe house. It was one of the Potter properties. After I heard about the attack in Godric's Hallow I raced there to check on Peter but he was gone and it didn't look like he had been there in a while. There were no signs of forced entry or a struggle. Which led me to suspect he had to be the one to have betrayed them."

"Did you try to kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. He blew up the street as I'm sure his wand will prove and he killed those Muggles. I wanted to kill him. He turned himself into a rat after cutting off his own finger."

"Turned himself into a rat?"

"Yes. Peter is an unregistered animagus. He is a rat."

"Why was he unregistered?"

Sirius' face twisted, "Do…I have to answer…" he couldn't lie but he didn't want to say anything that might get Remus in trouble.

Remus blinked at Sirius' attempt to not answer Madam Bones.

Madam Bones sighed, that was a different reaction to a question. "Why do you not want to answer?"

"I don't want to get an innocent person in trouble." Being a werewolf they would blame Remus when he didn't know anything until after they had managed to become Animagi.

Severus already knew about why James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi, but he was surprised that Sirius didn't want to tell.

"Fine. So you are telling me that Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus. Tell me how did you escape Azkaban?"

Sirius shrugged, "I knew Peter was living with the Weasleys because of newspaper Fudge was dumb enough to give me this summer. He was sitting on the youngest boy's shoulder. I recognized him and made my plan to escape. I kept one thing to myself that the Ministry didn't know. I too was an unregistered animagus, a large black dog, similar in size to the Grim. If my sentence is overturned surely I'll be forced to register and fined. If my cousin will let me have one of my vaults back I am sure I'll have to pay a fine. Though I don't know what my distinguishing mark is. Peter's is currently his bald spot, he's been going bald since he was sixteen…and missing toe."

"Sirius has a birthmark on his left shoulder that is still visible when he is in his animagus form. It looks like a torch, it is brown rather then black." Remus interrupted.

Amelia turned to look at him, "How do you know this?"

Sirius shook his head, trying to beg him to be quiet.

"I saw him transform a time or two probably just because he wanted to show off. I was sure he had registered after becoming an Auror." Remus wasn't being entirely truthful, he wasn't under Veritaserum. The important people knew the truth and that was what mattered. He realize finally that Sirius hadn't told why to protect him…perhaps, if Sirius learned to treat Severus with respect after this inquiry perhaps they could be friends again.

Severus knew Remus was lying about how he knew about Sirius being an animagus, he sighed. It didn't matter to him, considering that he didn't want Remus in trouble, he could tell that Madam Bones didn't trust his friend. Honestly, that hurt…convenient forgetting that he hadn't trusted Remus as of this summer when the current Head of Gryffindor offered to make the Unbreakable Vow to him.

"I'm satisfied with Black's testimony. If the wands prove his story, I will recommend he is released to the Head of his House, Madam Black-Tonks. He will be convicted of being an unregistered animagus but considering the punishment is a mandatory one year sentence in Azkaban and you served twelve years you should be released for time served. Pettigrew's estate should owe you for being wrongfully incarcerated. Though the fine will be enforced." Amelia said.

Sirius bowed his head, "Thank you…if I'm cleared do you think I can go back to work as an Auror? I'd like to try…to get my life back."

"We'll see. It would take time to convince them you were innocent. Though seeing a living Pettigrew with a Dark Mark might help change their mind. I wish you hadn't been sentenced without a trial." Amelia moved to Pettigrew's hogtied form moved the ropes from his mouth. "I am giving you Veritaserum. You will answer my questions. I am the head of the Magical Law Enforcers department and a member of the Wizengamot." she poured three drops on his tongue and used a spell to make him swallow. "You accused Sirius Black of betraying James and Lily Potter and being responsible for their deaths. Was it true…"

Peter bit his lip, eyes darting around.

Remus moved to take Severus' hand, "I see. Now he won't speak. He kept lying when we told him we could smell it and now he won't talk."

Severus tried not to react to the touch, he was surprised that Remus would act like this in front of Madam Bones. "He can't lie…perhaps, since he sold his soul he is incapable of the truth."

"You were a Death Eater…" Peter yelped.

Severus smirked, "How could you know that? They wore masks did they not? Besides, you would only know if you were one. I never went out on a raid, I never used the death curse. I'm not sure if I've really used the Unforgivables. I was mostly their resident potions master and was asked to spy on Hogwarts but changed sides when Lily was in danger. Despite my mistakes I still cared for her, I may not have liked James but I didn't want him dead."

"Avoiding answering is a way to make us assume your guilt. Should we see what you wand has to say? Will it support your public accusation or will it support Black's statement under Veritaserum?" Amelia asked, annoyed with Peter's refusal to answer questions, was he afraid of the truth?

Peter pleaded, "Remus…help me…"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Sirius had beat him.

"Help you? You stole my reputation and twelve years of my life from me. You set me up, framed me for your crimes. I was your friend, we protected you from the very people you betrayed us to."

"You don't understand…" Peter whispered.

"Then enlighten us. We're waiting Mr. Pettigrew…" Amelia said, seriously tempted to curse him.

Severus turned to Lucius, "I wonder, do you think he faked his own death and framed Black for his crimes to escape a loyal Death Eater like Bellatrix?"

Lucius toyed with his cane, "Perhaps, I \did suspect her for a time as the person who cast the Imperius curse on me. She was a highly fanatical woman, first person in the family to become a Death Eater. She was very obsessed with the Dark Lord…she would have tracked him like a bloodhound if she knew he was the one who sent him to the Potters. Then again, no one would have guessed he was a real rat…"

Peter wiggled trying to get free and failed instead of answering, Severus' Incarcerus charm worked too well.

Percy walked in, "They sent me with the evidence Madam Bones but they insisted I be accompanied with an Auror.

Amelia turned and gave a slight smile, "Ah Kingsley. I am pleased they sent me someone with common sense and a brain." she glanced at Peter, "Are you going to talk or is your wand going to do it for you? What would Kingsley find if he cast Priori Incantato? Would he find out the last spell you cast was the Blasting curse?"

Peter said nothing, he merely stared at them with his watery eyes.

"Cast the spell."

Kingsley set the wand, Pettigrew's wand on the floor of the Potions lab and held out his own wand.

"I did it! I betrayed James and Lily! I was a Death Eater! I used a Blasting curse! I killed twelve Muggles and fake my death. I framed Sirius."

Sirius smirked, "That wasn't so hard now was it."

"I think we're done here. Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the murder of twelve Muggles, use of magic in the presence of Muggles and framing Sirius Black for your murder. You will be tried before the Wizengamot. Kingsley, retrieve him. Sirius, you will accompany us to the Ministry with Madam Black-Tonks, you will stay until your testimony after that I assume you shall be released." was Amelia's ruling.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin."

"Now it would be nice to have Dementors leave our school. I'd hate to have a threat to Harry's well-being here." Severus insisted.

"Very well, I will have them recalled Black will not be Kissed, merely held over until Pettigrew's trial."

Amelia left, Kingsley followed carrying the wands and using his own to move the bound rat man. Sirius and Andromeda right behind them.

"Well that ended more peacefully then I would have expected."

Remus smiled at Severus, "Do you trust me now…"

Severus nodded slowly, "Yes…you…have proven yourself."

Harry asked softly, "Does that mean Remus is joining our family…"

Remus chuckled, "I want to but it's up to Severus…"

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...


	13. Chapter 12 Rev's first date

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them

Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

Freya Black-  
chapter 9: 'Severus x Remus EVER! s2 Sirius x ?' - I really like the pairing now. It just seems to fit...not sure about playboy Sirius. *glares at him* he's pissing me off.  
chapter 10: 'Ahh, how sweet! Put a new chapter soon, this is beautiful!' - Working on it lols.

Yana5-  
'In your face peter' - Peter is creepy. He should be punished.

Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'And Sev says "Of course my lovely wolf, you'll always be family. Now let's go to my room so you can shag me halfway to Christmas and back." Hahahahahahahahaha jk jk. That went smoothly and painlessly. The next chapters can only get even better now. ^-^ ' - haha I wish. Though Sev will be a little more...open to the idea. He's already protective of his Remus. He will take a while to get okay with the shagging. Everyone else approves...well Remus might have to prove himself to Lucius. Now that Lucius knows about the abuse Severus suffered as a child he is going to be wary of his friend being in an intimate relationship.

bookwormqueen7-  
'I hope you update soon. it is really good. i like that you are going through book by book and twisting it around to how you think it should have gone.' It's fun to rewrite them. Harry was abused. He deserved Justice and a family. Now he's getting one.

viper4snake-  
'wonderfuly wriyyen/ looking forwarrd to finding out more' - Yay!

Makurayami Ookami  
'well written.' - Thank you

******Any objections to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 12- A first date

Severus was absolutely terrified, he'd never been on a date before. Honestly, he was still reeling from the events of this week with Pettigrew and Black. Remus had been affectionate and even defended him, was the werewolf creeping into his heart? He'd never been attracted to blokes before. Why Remus of all people?

George, Blaise and Draco insisted on helping him get ready. In fact, they'd invaded his bedroom.

"No, you can't wear those ghastly plain black robes." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You have to dress like you want to be there." Draco insisted.

"You need some color." George added.

"Uncle Sev can't you alter your glamour to look a little less dour? Maybe do something with your hair? Get rid of the greasy appearance? We're trying to help you. Don't glare at us." Draco insisted.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Dammit Draco. I'm scared." Severus whispered.

"Of what Remus? Seriously, he worships the ground you walk on. He thinks you can do no wrong. He loves you."

"I…have never really been loved except by you and Harry. This is different." Severus said quietly.

"You deserve love as much as anyone. You have a heart…you just sometimes have a hard time showing you care." Blaise grinned.

Harry wandered in, having just returned from a private Quidditch practice with Oliver, "Is papa going somewhere?"

"Yes, Remus is taking him somewhere special."

Harry grinned, "I like Remus. He's nice. He makes papa smile."

Severus shifted nervously, "I guess…he does…"

"What if we charmed his robes green? That would give him a bit of color." George bounced excitedly in his chair.

Draco cast a color change charm, "Much better. Now…you'll need a nice pair of thin cotton pants, nothing too heavy or can chaff your skin and a nice silk shirt." Draco summoned the right clothes, a silver shirt and navy slacks, absently casting a resizing charm on them. "Please put these on. We want you to look your best…"

"I don't want to look overdressed…" Severus protested.

"Nonsense, Percy and Fred are already probably putting Remus through the same thing" George laughed.

"Oh alright…" Severus muttered as he limped off to change.

XoooooX

Remus knocked on the portrait that concealed Severus and Harry's rooms, "It's Remus…" he was wearing black robes, a blue shirt and grey pants.

Draco let him in, "He's waiting. Be gentle, he's very nervous." he said softly.

Remus took one look at his date and whistled to himself, Severus was…amazing. Obviously the boys had helped him get ready…he smiled, "ready to go? There is a lovely restaurant in Hogsmeade I wanted to take you to. It hasn't been open long, it's called the Iris."

Severus nodded, shaking a little, "How are we getting there…"

"Oh I received permission from the headmistress to borrow a carriage. Since there is no moon, I figured a boat ride would be less then ideal. Hagrid reluctantly agreed to get one ready for us, it should be outside the front doors of the castle." Remus smiled, taking Severus' hand and helping him up.

Severus let Remus pull him to his feet, "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"For you Sev, nothing is too much."

The boys giggled.

They left the rooms, Remus' hand holding Severus', it didn't take long to reach the entrance. Outside just as Remus said, was a carriage. One accompanied by a very distraught Hagrid.

"Remus, why were ya needin' a carriage…" Hagrid staggered at the sight of the Head of Gryffindor's companion, the Head of Slytherin. "Oh dear…"

Remus' eyes narrowed, "That will be all Hagrid. I'll send a patronus when we return." he opened the door and helped his boyfriend up. "Hogsmeade." the carriage started to move, Remus' arm slipping around Severus' waist.

Severus let Remus help him into the carriage, it was nice to feel the werewolf's warm body beside him. He was often cold…that was why he kept roaring fires and brewed over an open flame.

It was about a twenty-five minute drive to the village, you could say they spent the whole time cuddling but Severus wouldn't admit it. At least…not yet…

The carriage stopped at Hogsmeade station, it was close enough.

Remus told the Thestrals to stay and tied them to a railing before taking Severus' hand, helping him down from the carriage and leading him to the Iris.

Severus wasn't used to being treated kindly, it was nice. Remus wasn't pushing him, or making him uncomfortable. He was surprised Remus would go to all this trouble for him,

Remus opened the door to the restaurant, "This is it."

Severus froze, "this is too much…"

"well Madam Puddlefoot's was too…James and Lily. I wanted something different. Taking you to the Hogshead or to the Three Broomsticks didn't feel appropriate. Neither did Brews and Stews. Come on Sev, let me show you how much I think you deserve, starting with a nice dinner." Remus smiled, cupping his cheek.

Severus blushed, he was starting to enjoy it when Remus touched him like this. "Alright…"

Remus kissed his forehead, excitedly, "Come on then." he took Severus' hand and pulled him into the restaurant, "Dinner for two. Reservations under the name Lupin."

"Right this way." the young woman behind the desk said as she picked up menus, gestured for them to follow her.

Their table was in an isolated corner near the window and there were candles.

Remus pulled out Severus' chair, letting him sit before taking the seat beside him, "You look amazing." he said softly.

Severus bit his lip, "Don't look so bad yourself…"

They ordered their meals, Remus choose a rare steak and potatoes for himself.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint the RemusxSeverus fans out there. I have issues seeing Remus the werewolf as anything but seme...though Severus will protest...then again maybe he won't

Severus had a sensitive stomach due to the numerous times he'd been kicked in it too many times so he chose soup and a light salad. He did order some tea and pumpkin juice.

"You could have ordered something more substantial, we make decent money as Heads. I don't want you to think you have to order something cheap." Remus said quietly.

"It's not that…I…usually have to stick to light foods. My stomach gets upset easily…" Severus blushed.

Remus nodded, "So then I shouldn't order wine."

Severus bit his lip, "You can have it. I don't usually drink."

Remus shook his head, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable if I do. I'd prefer us both to be sober tonight."

Severus twisted his glamoured nearly crippled hands, "Okay…"

Remus covered Severus' hands with his own, "Relax…you're safe with me remember? This is about getting to know each other and me showing you I am take care of you."

Severus bit his lip, "I know…I've just never been on a date before…."

"Neither have I, I watched James and Sirius plan plenty though. Planning for you is different then for a girl but it still has a similar purpose to prove that I think you're special." Remus squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently.

Their food arrived and they started to eat.

Remus finished and wiped his mouth, "You want dessert Severus? They get a fresh delivery of Fortescue's ice cream every day." he reached for his boyfriend's hand, "I don't want tonight to end yet."

Severus nodded slowly, "Ice cream would be nice."

Remus waved over their server, "I would like Death by Chocolate ice cream."

"Pistachio please." Severus said quietly.

They ate their ice cream leisurely.

Remus paused to watch his date, Severus had a small smile. He grinned, "You're enjoying yourself…"

The potions master blushed, "Maybe a little…" he couldn't remember the last time he felt this free to enjoy himself. He had to admit he liked the attention..

Remus paid for their meal, slipping his arm around Severus' shoulders they made their way back to the train station.

Severus let Remus help him into the carriage, they rode silently back to the castle.

Remus' arm was around Severus' waist, the older man's body nearly snuggling against his own. He smiled, his old schoolmate was starting to enjoy being with him…he turned his face a little and lightly pressed his lips to the Deputy Headmaster's hair.

Severus blushed, thankful for the lack of moon to hide his embarrassment.

Remus sent a patronus to Hagrid to let him know they were back. He turned to his date, "I want to show you something…"

"Alright." a part of him didn't want the date to end.

Remus led him behind tapestries, upstairs and down corridors and then they stopped.

"Are we lost?"

"No, I want to show you something. I found it myself and never told the Marauders because I wanted to show you. I found…the lost Astronomy tower."

"You mean the one belonging to Rowena herself?" legend had it that Rowena Ravenclaw served as Hogwarts' first Astronomy professor while Godric Gryffindor was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and Helga Hufflepuff taught Charms. No one could agree what Salazar Slytherin taught…

Remus smiled, "Yes, that one. Want to see it?"

Severus beamed, "Of course."

Remus tapped the statue of a sphinx and it opened, revealing a staircase that seemed unending.

Severus squeezed Remus' hand in excitement.

They made their way up the long and winding staircase, finally reaching the top.

Severus was exhausted…

There was no real roof, it was completely transparent.

Severus gaped, "You…wanted to share this with me?" this tower had to be in the center of the castle, no windows could see it. No wonder it was lost…

Remus grinned, "Yes, I wanted to share it with you. Look up, see? It's a better view then from the New Astronomy tower."

Severus smiled, "It's…beautiful…"

"I know. Like your heart." Remus said quietly.

"I'm…not beautiful at all." Severus frowned, he was a battered and broken man.

"Severus, I see your heart. You're the man I always thought you could be. You're kind, tender and you're so protective of Harry."

"I'm none of those things; I'm ugly, wracked by guilt andsome days, I can hardly brew. I'm grouchy and mean because my body aches. Mostly when it's cold…"

"Draco mentioned a glamour, it must be a very powerful one…"

Severus bit his lip, "If I show you…you won't want me anymore."

Remus shook his head, "Do you know how many scars I have from myself, Sirius or James? I promise…I can handle it. Show me, please. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Severus stood dropping his robe, his clothes from Draco separated from his body and his glamour flickered off. His nose wasn't no longer hooked, one could see it had actually been broken many times and hadn't been set properly. He held out his formerly smashed fingers and his crooked arms, honestly Snape walked with a slight limp that his glamour no longer covered. He turned so Remus could see the numerous scars on his back and chest, "I created my glamour to cover these and project what I wanted everyone to see while using as little magic as possible." His hair wasn't greasy but it did hang limply at his shoulders as if it too was defeated. "I use spells and charms to lighten loads or use house elves because I've never manage to gain the strength in my arms properly. I've had to work twice as hard at everything, one to prove that I deserved to be here and that no one could hurt me again. I didn't count on your friends. I wore so little clothes because I can hardly stand the weight of them. Yet, I feel cold too easily."

Remus' eyes filled with angry tears, "Who did this? Who hurt you?" he couldn't believe he forced Severus to walk so much, there was barely any place on his boyfriend's body that wasn't scarred.

Severus didn't look up from the floor of the tower, "They are dead. My father killed my mother just before graduation." surely Remus couldn't want him anymore.

Remus pulled the potions master into his arms, "Thank you…for trusting me. " he smiled beneath the stars, "I'm not leaving you, I want to love you even more now. My Severus, how could anyone hurt you? Don't worry, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you again. I'll protect you. If Sirius insults you again, I'll claw his eyes out. " he lifted his boyfriend's

chin, "We can take this as slow as you want. I still want you, don't forget that. I don't think you are ugly or weak, you're brave and strong."

"Don't make fun of me." Severus tried to turn away.

Remus held him close, "I'm not, remember, I can't lie to you. I love you Severus and scars won't change that. Trust me."

They stood like that for a while until Severus started shivering.

Remus shook his boyfriend's clothes and helped him dress, "I won't make you walk all the way back to the bottom of the tower. Trust me…"

Severus blushed, "What do you mean? Of course I trust you, I let you see what I've hidden from almost everyone."

Remus picked him up, "Just to the bottom of the tower stairs, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation again. You are the Deputy Headmaster after all, I'm just the Head of Gryffindor."

Severus was shocked when the werewolf picked him up and started to carry him, he clung as tightly as he could to the younger man. He didn't have much if any strength, Remus was very strong…

After a while they reached the bottom of the stairs, Remus asked softly, "If I wanted to kiss you…would you let me."

Severus bit his lip, mulling over the question before answering, "Yes…"

It was a chaste kiss, nothing more.

Remus merely pressed his lips to Severus' for a few seconds before pulling back. "Thank you. Promise me, if you get tired you have to tell me alright?"

Severus nodded.

Remus smiled, then he led his boyfriend back to his rooms. He kissed his cheek at the door, "Good night. I'll see you at breakfast."

Severus watched him leave before muttering the password and stepping behind the portrait.

Draco woke at the sound, he grinned seeing his godfather and shook the others.

Fred whistled, "Snape and Lupin…"

Severus froze blushing.

"Your clothes are all wrinkled." Blaisé smirked.

Severus said quietly, "He saw beneath my glamour."

Draco grinned, "and?"

"He apologized for dragging me around all night…" his fingers crept to his lips.

George giggled, "You got kissed."

"George, you owe me two sickles." Fred ruffled his lover's hair.

"I can pay you back somehow." George smiled at him.

Severus tried to look stern, "You took bets?"

"Oh please, we wanted to stay up and see if you made it back safely. Did he walk you to the door?" Blaise asked.

"Is that when he kissed you?" Draco teased.

"Papa looks happy." Harry said quietly.

Severus knelt in front of his son, "I am, Remus was really nice."

"Tell us…" George begged from Fred's lap, since their true relationship was discovered, they were less platonic.

"You're acting like a bunch of Hufflepuff girls." Severus growled.

"Nope, just bent wizards who want a little excitement and encouraging our Heads of House is filling that need."

"He took me to Hogsmeade, we had dinner, we went up to the Astronomy Tower and we talked. He still wants to see me even though he's seen beneath my glamour."

The boys all pouted.

"You've got to give us more detail then that…"

"No I don't. It's late. Blaise and the twins have to make it to their dormitories. Good night boys."

"Good night…"

"Sweet dreams"

They were still teasing…

Severus went into his room, undressed and hung up his clothes Draco lent him. He lit the fire in his room, cast a warming charm on his bed and dressed in a lightweight nightshirt. He wondered briefly if it would be warmer if he slept in Remus' arms. The potions master fell asleep, his fingers pressed to his lips. Remus was the first person he ever kissed…


	14. Chapter 13 Halloween and Werewolves

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them

Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

Suto-Chan-  
'Great chapter. I do wonder if dumbledore is ever coming back, he doesn't seem like the type to just disappear. The date was nice I can't wait to see more of lupin and severus moments. also my fav line in this chapter was "Nope, just bent wizards who want a little excitement and encouraging our Heads of House is filling that need." best line ever.' -Dumbledore is coming back at some point. He is merely licking his wounds and ploting revenge. I loved the line "Nope, just bent wizards who want a little excitement and encouraging our Heads of House is filling that need." too. I can't believe I wrote it was too good to be mine.  
TheIrisHeart-  
'omg BEYOND adorable! soooo cute, and protective remus is soooo sweet! normally i couldn't see severus as uke, but this abused version fits the bill perfectly. not to mention, even in normal circumstances, i'd still made remus seme, because that's all i can see the werewolf being. so you're doing an amazing job! xD and that line? y'know the whole: "You're acting like a bunch of Hufflepuff girls" and then "Nope, just bent wizards who want a little excitement and encouraging our Heads of House is filling that need." PRICELESS! and TOTALLY hilarious and sweet. keep up the good work! xD' - Remus is a good person, probably the best one in the Marauders. Severus normally shouldn't be written this way but it worked. Remus is seme in my other fic Living in the Shadows or did I call it Hiding in the Shadows-I forgot. Yes, those lines were priceless. That is what happens when too many bent wizards spend time together. They are all nuts. Good thing Hermione was no where near them and I think Percy would have gagged...but Oliver would have enjoyed it.  
Yana5-  
'aww that was cute' - yep, it was  
Hatta girl-  
'I think it's adorable the twins are together. :3 I'm just waiting to see who Blaise mates on, when will that happen? Can't wait for next chapter' - Yes Fred and George are adorable; cheeky brats. Ah Blaise, he'll find his mate during the tournement like Hermione- I'll decided for her eventually.  
Evil Kitty Dictator-  
'Awwwwww that was absolutely adorable! You did an amazing job with this. Remus' gentlness and care with Sev was very sweet and well done. Harry and Sev kind of act the same since they went through the beatings. Now they both have someone to love and protect them no matter what. ^-^ ' - They were cute and fun to write. Remus is gentle for a werewolf, well with his mate anyway. His revenge would know no bounds if anyone threatens his family, I think he's maturing to an alpha haha. Yes, Harry and Sev have a lot in common, Sev just wants Harry to grow up to be a better man. Yep, they have someone who will protect them. In a duel or a battle Severus has no problem fighting back, but physical altercations he has issues with [PTSD].

******Any objections to Remus having a crush on Severus?**** I think I have five [I mean seven] votes for a RemusxSeverus relationship...**

* * *

Chapter 13- Halloween and Werewolves

Severus brewed Remus' Wolfsbane potion and they made it a habit this week for Remus to join him in his potions lab after classes.

Remus entered, "Good afternoon Severus…"

Severus blushed slightly, "Good afternoon, Remus."

Remus asked quietly, "Is it alright if I hug you."

Severus thought about it, he nodded slowly. "I guess…"

Remus slid his arms around Severus' waist, pulling their bodies flush, "You really are something special, you know that? Harry is lucky to have you."

"Are you going to spend the night in your rooms? Or are you going to spend it in the Shrieking shack?" It would be the second full moon since he agreed to be Remus' boyfriend.

"I would rather spend the night in the room you warded for me. That way I can be close to you. The Shrieking Shack is too far." Remus said, holding him close.

"One of these nights you eat with us, I…was thinking, maybe you don't have to leave. I thought it might be nice if you stayed…just to hold me. I'm not ready for more then that." Severus said quietly.

Remus grinned, "I'd like that. I'm not ready for us to move to fast either. I don't want you to get uncomfortable or feel pressured."

Severus smiled, "You're too good to me."

"You deserve to be treated like you're worth something."

"It is nice."

"I'll hate being away from you. I really enjoy spending evenings with you."

"The first night of the waning moon, you can spend the night. I promise."

Remus kissed his hair, "I can't wait."

An unlikely pair they were; a werewolf and a broken, lonely potions master…

Yet, there was something about the other that completed them. Remus made Severus feel like he mattered. That he was more then his job, that his childhood abuse didn't define him; he liked that. In the werewolf's arms, the lingering fear that his past could be discovered and used against him faded…

Remus just held him for a while…

Severus ladled out some of the Wolfsbane potion, kissed Remus lightly before handing it to him.

"First night of the Waning moon. I'm staying the night. You don't know how much you letting me do that will mean to me. It's an Early Moon tonight, I love you and thank you for the potion, Severus…"

Severus reluctantly let him go and shivered, how cold he felt now. He blushed thinking about Remus in his bed, holding him all night. The bed would be warmer with the werewolf in it…

* * *

I'm reposting this series here: Livejournal community/ truthbehindname while my other fics will be at lj community drarry_mirror

is being a bitch, it isn't letting me access to update, i keep using my history to trick it. *growls*. It's taking me time to repost everything...


	15. Author's notes Please Read

AUTHORS NOTE: Please READ!

I'm annoyed with and I'm not really posting here for a while. i think they have a bug.

If you want updates to part three, you'll find them here; lj community truthbehindname/

I've posted up to ch14 of part 3. I moved all my hp fics to lj and I'm editing them as I post. I have posted over 132 entries in less then two days on lj yikes- new record? usually never post more then 5 or 6 in one day. *dies*

Mirror Chronicles: Not Old Yet and The Rebirth! are here: lj community/drarry_mirror

Can You Keep a Secret is also there and it updated to chapter 12 if you are following it as well. Not Old Yet is on Chapter 6 there. wouldn't let me update anything but Truth Part 3 and old if I cheated which annoys me

The addresses won't post properly here. Check my profile for the progress on moving my hp fics and the complete links. You will have to add the communities...


	16. Chapter 14 First Quidditch match, is

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

* * *

Chapter 14- First Quidditch match, is Harry cursed?

For some odd reason Gryffindor's first match was against Hufflepuff and not Slytherin…

"It's going to be a tough one," Oliver muttered, not eating.

Percy tried not to look worried that he wasn't eat, "I hope you win. I bet Penelope seven sickles we would…"

"Stop worrying, Oliver," George tried to reassure him.

Fred nodded, "We don't mind a bit of rain."

It was more than a bit of rain, it was practically a torrential downpour. Quidditch was so popular that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, everyone ran toward the Quidditch pitch, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Nott laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium. Ron glared from his spot, he was in a corner wearing a patched cloak and getting blown about by the wind.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Oliver's usual pre-match pep talk, but he never made it. When Oliver tried to speak several times, he made an odd gulping noise, finally he shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field and Harry was nearly blown half way across the pitch.

You couldn't hear anything over the fresh rolls of thunder much less cheering.

Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses; how could he possibly see the Snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Hufflepuff's captain Diggory smiled at Oliver but Oliver now looked as though he had been cursed silent and merely nodded.

Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand nearly being blown over.

Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant if you were close enough to hear it, and then they were off.

Harry rose quickly, but his Nimbus was swerving terribly in the wind. He held it as tightly as he could and turned, squinting into the rain. Within five minutes, he was soaked to the skin, shaking and frozen, Harry see his teammates or any other player, let alone the tiny Snitch. He kept trying to fly but it was more like being blown about in the wind. He couldn't hear the commentary or anything else over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas, not that they were probably much drier. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Oliver through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Oliver roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're ahead by fifty points," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Draco appeared at his shoulder which Blaisé; who was holding an umbrella over them both. Draco cast a drying spell on Harry's Quidditch robes, and a warming charm. He kissed his hair yelling in his ear, "I've had an idea, Adder! Give me your glasses, quick!"

Harry handed his best friend his glasses, and as the team watched in amazement and amusement, Draco tapped them with his wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" he said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water! Be safe up there."

Oliver looked as though he could have kissed him. "Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after Draco as he and Blaisé disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Draco's spells had done the trick. Harry was still shaking in the wind, thrown about by wind and the thunder but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he tried to urghis broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of a familiar enormous shaggy black dog, Sirius, which was clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet, Sirius, he was here, Harry didn't like it. Shaking his now sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog was still there.

"Harry!" came Oliver's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts and . "Harry, behind you!"

Draco's voice came from the stands- or was it from inside Harry's heart, "Adder, look out…"

Harry didn't see the Bludger coming right at him, he couldn't hear Oliver's warning.

But something odd was happening, there was a large clap of thunder right of Harry's head like an explosion. The wind, picked up at the same instant…

Then between the Bludger, the Wind and the thunder, the tiny Lion who was said to defeat the Dark Lord was blow wild from his broom.

Draco screamed, "Adder!" his heart in his throat, sagging against Blaisé.

Severus shook in terror, not Harry! Why did something bad always happen at the first Quidditch match of the year?

Remus found his wand in his hand, using a charm to try to slow Harry down. The Bludger hit him so hard it knock his boyfriend's son out.

Draco's heart ripped in two watching Harry falling at the ground, he couldn't control his magic, he couldn't do anything to save the boy he loved. Harry's tiny body racing towards the ground was the last thing Draco saw as he fainted.

Blaisé caught his friend, the link between them must be growing stronger. He was surprised Draco hadn't collapsed when Harry was knocked unconscious.

The whistle blew as Diggory showed Madam Hooch the Snitch.

Blaisé carried Draco toward the pitch.

The Gryffindor team flying toward their unconscious Seeker.

Remus had to practically carry his shell-shocked lover, yelling against the wind, "Back off. Let us threw." he cast spells to check Harry's condition; the tiny boy was unconscious, he had a severe concussion, and most of his bones had shattered on impact. Remus had managed to slow him down enough to save his life. He squeezed Severus' hand, "Harry needs you. You're a healer, he need a potion to repair his shatter bones. You have one."

Severus nodded, he was sure he did. It would hurt his son, but what could he do? Growing bones bone hurt…

Remus scooped up the limp boy in his arms, carrying him towards the castle, Blaisé carried Draco with Severus and Hermione following them.

Cedric Diggory finally noticed Harry's condition, he dropped his broom and ran over, "Wood, what happened to your Seeker?"

Oliver turned sadly, "He was knocked out by a Bludger I think, the thunder probably didn't help. I shouldn't have let him fly, it was too dangerous. He's too small. Poor Harry, he's got broken bones, but he'll live."

"I want a Rematch. I thought he was right behind me."

Oliver shook his head, "You caught the snitch and won fairly. No rematch." he wandered over to Percy in shook, beating himself up. He wanted to win so badly that he put a tiny boy in danger. Harry could have died…

Cedric tried to protest.

"Forget it mate." George said loudly, he was shaken at seeing Harry bloody and unconscious again

"Yeah, Oliver won't agree." Fred echoed his brother's shared thoughts.

"You won fairly. Let it go." Katy tried to smile.


	17. Chapter 15 Draco's haunted eyes, Severu

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

* * *

Chapter 15- Draco's haunted eyes, Severus and Remus grow closer

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten, his head ached…

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in his bed in papa Sev's rooms. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, were outside his open door in the living room. Blaisé and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" Fred said, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… Sirius… the Snitch… he was sure something hit him "What happened?" he asked moaning softly.

"You fell off," George whispered clutching Fred's hand. "Must've been what fifty feet? We thought we'd lost you."

"We thought you'd died," Alicia said , who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," Harry whispered. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything.

The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone, he'd failed. "We didn't lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Oliver admitted it."

"Where is Oliver?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Probably still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself, Percy went in after in him."

Harry turned his head slightly whimpering, "Where's Draco?" what he saw frightened him, Draco was pale…so pale…he could hardly hear him breathe. His eyes filled with tears, "What happened to Draco?" he couldn't really move, his entire body was sore…

Hermione had gone to get Severus and Remus.

Blaisé's eye filled with tears, "He…he saw you fall… I can't understand it. He saw you fall and just froze. He was in shock, he tried to warn you about the Bludger but I don't think you heard him over the storm. I don't understand why he didn't try to save you. He just fainted as you came hurling towards the ground. We couldn't wake him…"

Severus came in and took Harry's hand. 'Harry…you're awake…I didn't know when you would wake."

Remus rest his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "You gave us quite the scare, I managed to slow you down a little but you broke a lot of bones.

Fred sighed, "Sorry about the Bludger…we couldn't see them well enough.

"Oh well there had to be one time you didn't catch the snitch said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "but we lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.

After ten minutes or so, Severus sighed, "He needs rest and you need to clean up yourself. You tracked mud and water all over my rooms.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them.

Remus escorted them to the door watching it shut behind them, looking worried before returning to Severus' side..

Blaisé and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Remus practically saved you, managing to slow you down a little and then he magicked you onto a stretcher," Blaisé attempted to distract Harry from Draco's still form. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about Draco, why his best friend fainted and why seeing him like this squeezed the air out of his lungs. He wanted to move, to hold Draco, to feel him breathe and know he was okay.

Severus was sobbing softly while Remus held him; the fall had shaken his papa to the core.

"Papa can hold me if he wants."

"Shouldn't….you're still healing." Severus choked on a sob.

Harry asked softly, 'How soon can I move papa?"

"You've been unconscious for two hours Harry, I made you drink a healing potion. I didn't trust myself to cast healing charms on you, seeing you fall like that…I thought I lost you." Sever said quietly, "I shouldn't have let you fly today…it was too dangerous."

Harry smiled sadly, "I wanted to fly, I thought I could handle it. I didn't think it would be that scary." he turned towards Draco, 'Draco," he whispered, "It's Adder…I'm alright. Please wake up. You're scaring me…" not realizing he was nearly echoing his best friend's words from when he had fainted himself on the train.

Draco woke slowly, his breathing becoming more normal and less shallow, "Adder…" he woke because Harry needed him, his little snake was alive, he hadn't failed him. Remus was right, he loved Harry. Not as a friend or a brother, he loved Harry the way Remus loved Uncle Sev.

Harry could feel his bones mending and it hurt some, "Draco, please…hold me…" he couldn't move yet but he needed to feel Draco close.

Severus looked up, "Be gentle with him, most of his bones smashed."

Remus kissed his neck, 'Hush now, Draco will be."

Draco scooted closed, snuggled, "You're safe, I was so scared. I'm sorry I didn't try to save you. I was terrified I'd lose you Harry, I love you."

"I know you love me.' Harry said simply.

"No. Adder, you don't understand. I love you, the way Remus loves Uncle Sev, the way Oliver loves Percy." his eyes were filled with pain and fear, as he cupped Harry's face in her hands, "I saw you falling get hit by the Bludger and knocked off your Nimbus by the thunder and the wind. I was too afraid to move…I am sorry. I failed you. I wanted to save you, I didn't know what to do, how to save you. All I could see was the boy I love, falling and possibly dying. I can't lose you, Adder." Draco's heart was in his throat, "I'm becoming a better person because I have you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "You love me? You were scared of losing me? Don't you know you're the person I love most besides papa?" He wanted to move but he hurt so much that he was scared to try and Papa Sev hadn't said when he could move.

Draco blushed, lightly covering Harry's lips with his own, "I'll try harder to protect you. I love you and I can't lose you."

"I want to be stronger, because I don't want you worry so much. Hold me. Stay please." Harry's heartbeat was fast and excited, he needed to feel the comfort of Draco's embrace.

'Of course Adder." Draco's arm gently rest on Harry's chest, "I'll protect you. I'll stay with you."

Neither noticed the teachers leaving.

XoooooX

Remus led Severus from the room, "Remember your promise? That I could stay? I don't think you want to be alone right now." he lifted his boyfriend's chin and kissed him gently.

Severus's eyes still shimmered with tears, "We could have lost him. I could have lost my son….Lily's son. I love him so much."

"And I love you, so much. I'd do anything for you. I'll protect you and your son. I need you to be happy."

Severus clung to Remus, "Stay please. You're right, I don't want to be alone. I still want you to stay and hold me. I think I love you too…at least I think I do."

Remus held him close, nearly carrying the man he loved, "I'll stay with you, holding you close is what I want. Knowing you care about me enough to trust me in your bed means a lot."

Severus blushed, "Though I normally sleep without the glamour, it's less straining."

"Your clothes are still wet. It can't be healthy, I want you well, I need you to be well. I love you. Let me care for you."

Severus nodded, "A bath would be nice." his face was red with embarrassment.

Remus kissed his cheek, "Will you trust me?"

Severus blushed, "Yes."

"Then turn off the glamour and undress while I run a bath, tepid water right? Too hot or too cold would hurt you would it not?'

Severus nodded, "My body has always been sensitive."

Remus whispered in his ear, "Then when you're ready, it shouldn't be that hard to give you pleasure. I want you to be ready, to want it, I could never hurt you. Let me care for you, Sevy. I need to."

"I trust you. You know I do." Severus let the glamour shimmer away and undressed. He watched Remus turn to ready the bath, he did trust the werewolf. Remus had saved his son twice, once from Dementors and again today. No one had ever looked at him the way Remus did, the Head of Gryffindor was offering him his heart. He sensed no dishonesty or ill intent, Remus had stood up to his old friend Sirius Black, one of his old tormentors and told Black to leave him alone. Remus had called him his lover, they hadn't even kissed until after that. He had barely promised to give the man a chance, Severus remembered the tenderness of Remus' kisses and the gentleness of his touch. .

Remus returned, holding out his hand, as he tried not to look beyond his lover's face. He didn't want to make Severus uncomfortable.

Severus felt his broken and scared body flush, "Are you…going to…"

"I'm only going to help you into the tub to warm up, while I get some clothes for you to wear. I should have insisted you change…" telling Severus to change then would be like telling Sirius to stop flirting with girls.

Severus bit his lip, "Alright…"

"You aren't ready for me to sit in a bath with you and I can't promise if I was in the bathtub with you that I could keep my promise. I want to always keep my promises to you.' Remus said kissing his cheek.

Severus smiled, "I'm still nervous about being in a relationship, but you make me feel safe. Haven't felt that feeling very often." he added quietly.

"I like making you feel safe." Remus said brushing his lover's hair with his lips as he set him in the bath, he sat beside the tub taking Severus' hand and bringing it to his lips. "I don't want to think about anyone hurting you again."

Severus closed his eyes, "At least I don't think Black would try."

"I won't let Sirius hurt you again. You've been through enough suffering, I want you to feel safe and loved. I want to be a true part of your family with Harry one day. He can be our cub, our little one to love and protect. Draco is finally accepting his feelings and in time Harry will realize he returns those feelings. I wish to help you build a future and a home." He kissed Severus, "What do you wear to bed…"

Severus listened to Remus' words, his heart racing as he thought about what his boyfriend said. He said quietly, "I can only wear light weight fabrics…in the summer I can hardly stand any heat and try to wear as little as possible."

"So…" Remus tried not to comprehend that Severus admitted to sleeping naked, "I should find a night shirt?"

Severus blushed, "Yes…"

Remus put the wet clothes in the laundry basket for the house elves to clean and searched for a nightshirt as well as changing into dry clothes himself. Returning with the nightshirt, Remus retrieved a soft light towel and helped Severus up, letting the deputy headmaster up, kissing him lightly, " Will this do?"

Soon Severus was dressed and in bed, curled up with his head on Remus' chest. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus gently rest his hands on Severus' back, "Rest well Sevy and thank you for letting me stay. I love you."

They fell asleep together, the werewolf's body heat blending with Severus' and warming the cold broken man.


	18. Chapter 16 The Shattered Nimbus and the

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

* * *

Chapter 16- The Shattered Nimbus and the awakening of a seer

Harry looked up from Draco's arms to see Blaisé and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something to say. "Did someone get my Nimbus?"

"Er —"

Blaisé and Hermione looked quickly at each other,

"What?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

Blaisé said sadly, "The Whomping Willow attacked it…smashed it to bits.'

Harry's insides lurched.

Remus and Severus glanced at each other, the Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"It — it doesn't like being hit." George said sadly,

"Professor Flitwick gave it to us when he heard we were coming to see you," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

Harry said softly, "I guess…I'll have to use one of the team's Nimbus 2001's like everyone else."

Draco rubbed his arm gently, "You'll be okay, Gryffindor should find a reserve Seeker. It isn't safe for you to fly in such weather. You aren't all that healthy yet."

Harry blushed, "I…don't want to let Oliver down. It's his last chance to win the cup cleanly, tying for it last year isn't enough."

Draco kissed his temple, "You are really sweet. I love you my little snake. I just want you be help you get what you want. When you are better we can go fly together."

George giggled, "Oh have you two become a couple now?"

Fred snorted, "I was sure it was only a matter of time. Anyone could see the way you felt about each other. You have a need to protect each other, whenever one of you is danger you react. Harry can call you back and you can call him back, There is something special about your connection."

"Firenze the centaur called them soulbonded from birth and you two were called Gemini." Blaisé said tapping his knee with his fingertips.

"The Gemini are leaders, sometimes the constellation is associated with Loki the Norse god of Mischief and Mercury also known as Hermes, the Messenger god but he was also a trickster and the god of thieves and commerce, he was said to be quite intelligent. He was sometimes thought a little bent like Dionysius, the twice born. Castor and Pollux were royal brothers of Helen of Troy and the sons of Zeus, mighty warriors and very devoted to one another." Draco said thoughtfully as he ran his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. The fall had shattered his little snake's bones enough to allow Uncle Sev's potion to grow them back properly. He remembered what his godfather told him that to fix Harry's fingers they would have to rebreak them and then heal them properly. It didn't heal the scars that covered the tiny boy's skin but heal part of his old injuries. No one would want this to happen to Uncle Sev in hopes of properly healing his formerly broken bones. Draco doubted even if it was the only why for his godfather to have his body whole, Remus would never allow it.

Fred smirked, "Associated with Trickery? We do like our jokes, we are rather intelligent, definitely bent and devoted to one another. We do enjoying making money, we want to open a joke shop together. George and I really like the idea of being partners."

George smiled up at his twin, "That describes us perfectly."

Their fingers entwined and their eyes met, for a moment they almost seemed to glow.

Remus tilted his head, if he'd been a wolf his ears would have twitched. "Soulbonded? I wonder what it means."

Draco smiled at Harry, "We share a telepathic connection, I can sense when Adder is upset or frightened. I have been pulled across the castle and through impassable flames when he needed me. We faced the Dark Lord in various forms three times and we won. It took both of us last time. My Adder was so brave, I know he was frightened but we did what we had to do. It takes a lot of courage to agree to fight a basilisk blind, much less attempted to speak to snakes."

Harry snuggled, "He always comes when I need him, he's protected me and guided me since we first met. He doesn't make fun of me for my scars, he helped me learn to hide them. He helped me recover after Uncle Vernon beat me, he's called me back when I am too weak to come back myself. I'm his Adder, his little snake and I know I'm precious to him. He's saved my life many times, the longer we spend time together the closer I feel to him."

"So you have an Empathic connection, you can share emotions. These two can easily "reach out" and feel the other because they are linked, and then know how that one feels, emotionally and physically, and sometimes even perceive what they are doing. When a link deepens to a bond, the empath doesn't even have to "reach"; it is as if the other person is constantly standing right next to the empath." Blaisé said finally understanding.

Draco nodded, "That's how I feel…"

"If Harry isn't also an empath, or if he isn't strongly attached to Draco, then Harry probably won't form a bond back to Draco. That can easily lead to a frustrating relationship if Draco who bonded to Harry feels everything that goes on with Harry, but Harry doesn't feel what is happening to Draco." Blaisé muttered to himself. "I need to meditate on this and contact my grandmother. The connection between them in growing and changing; if they aren't prepared for it…it can cause them sorrow."

George said quietly, "The connection between Fred and I…when we realized it, it did cause us both pain and sorrow."

Blaisé stiffened, eyes rolling into the back of his head, "A seer, a protector, a guardian, the a philosopher, and the sons of Sparta. The maiden, the lion, the dragon, the eagle and the Gemini. In the hands of these five rests the fate of the worlds; magic and not. The dragon to the lion, the eagle to the archer, the Gemini one to another, the maiden to the raven. Those entrusted with their care; the serpent, the wolf, the maiden chained, the fox and the lyre. In these five is the power to defeat the darkness and bring peace, the lion, the lion will outshine them all." he let out a breath and slumped in his seat.

Remus muttered, "Chocolate, he needs chocolate and water."

Hermione tilted her head, what was it with wizards and chocolate?

Draco let his oldest friend's words float through his mind. Blaisé was the seer and perhaps the eagle who served the god Apollo who defeated a snake god that gave it's priestess the ability to prophesize. Blaisé was born to a race that could transform in birds and perhaps snakes; his friend was a Slytherin who could prophesize. Hermione was the maiden and perhaps, the philosopher? The dragon was himself and he was Adder's protector or was he the guardian? Harry was the lion and either protector or the guardian. If you thought about roles, a lions was a protector while the dragon was seen as a guardian. Fred and George were Gemini of course and the twins of legend were the sons and gods of Sparta. Remus was a werewolf and therefore the wolf who had already proven himself to care for Harry. Uncle Sev fit either the snake or the fox as did his father. Mother must be the lyre; and instrument and Aunt Annie was named for the constellation of the chained maiden. Blaisé had said that the lion and dragon were for each other, what could that mean? he had seemingly paired them off, was the Veela foretelling the future as well as the present?

Blaisé blinked, "I must have dozed off."

Remus shook his head, "No, you gave a prophecy. At least I think it was one. Here have a bit of chocolate." handing the teen a frog.

"Prophecy? My grandmother was a seer and an aunt of my father's I think. I didn't expect to be one." Veela Seers happened once a generation, he never expected to be one. He nibbled his chocolate, "What did I say? I don't remember anything…"

Remus repeated Blaisé's words.

Blaisé seemed to ponder them, "Harry belongs to Draco, George belongs to Fred, Hermione and I haven't met ours yet. Obviously, the wolf is Remus and I'm sure the snake is Severus. Though apparently I forgot to say you belonged to each other."

Remus had returned to his sofa and pulled Severus half in his lap, "I belong to Sevy. He is still dealing with emotions I already accepted."


	19. Chapter 17 Black exonerated, Fudge dism

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

* * *

Chapter 17- Black exonerated, Fudge dismissed, Ron expelled?

Draco read the Daily Prophet, Harry eating breakfast at his side a few days after Harry had been injured and Blaisé's prophecy.

**Wizengamot releases Sirius Black by Rita Skeeter**

**Sirius Black, the man who seemingly did the impossible and escaped Azkaban was released by the Wizengamot. His sentence was overturned at the insistence of Madam Bones, Head of Magical Law enforcement and the holder of the seat belonging to the house of Bones when new evidence came forward. Apparently, Peter Pettigrew who Black was accused of killing, faked his own death and went into hiding. Pettigrew's public accusation was proven false and the man pled guilty to many charges. Black is said to be recovering from his years in Azkaban and is looking forward to trying to go back to work as an Auror. He has already acknowledged Mistress Andromeda Black-Tonks as the head of his house. No mention of whether his status as the godfather of the Boy Who Lived will be returned to him now that he is free. **

**According to a source in the Wizengamot, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge did not want to allow the case against Black to be reopened. The holder of the Prewitt seat stood up and gave a vote of no confidence in Fudge which was echoed through the chamber. Fudge was dismissed by majority vote and Madam Amelia Bones, holder of the Bones seat and Head of Magical Law Enforcement was immediately voted in. Lucius Malfoy is said to have been the one to recommend her. **

**Madam Bones' first duty as Minister was to promote Senior Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt to Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Now, perhaps with Minister for Magic Amelia Bones, things left undone by Fudge or muddled by his gross incompetence will be rectified. **

Draco glared, "Of course Sirius won't be getting Harry."

Harry read the article, "Oh…I don't want to live with him. He's scary and he's mean to Papa Sev. Your Aunt Annie didn't seem to like him either."

"I don't think anyone likes him, guilty of not."

A small owl arrived with a note and a larger one with a parcel.

Harry stared at it, his poor nimbus had come in a similar long box, "Draco…it's a broom. I know it is." he had the team's Nimbus 2001, he didn't need a new broom.

Draco opened the package and glared at it, it was a a Firebolt. A Premier racing broom, the Irish National Quidditch team apparently had outdated their entire team with them, Both the primary and reserve teams had them.

Harry opened the letter and dropped it. It was from Sirius Black,

**Harry**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't come see you when you were hurt. I saw Remus take care of you and I knew you were safe. I knew your broom was destroyed so I thought I could give you a replacement. The little owl, I brought him for your friend Ron. I thought I could replace his pet rat, since it is my fault he doesn't have it anymore. Owl me if you need anything. I am currently staying at Grimmauld because it is the only place Andromeda is letting me have for now.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Sirius**

**PS. Now that I'm free I hope we can have a relationship. Your parents wanted me to take care of you if anything happened to them.**

Draco read it and glared at it. 'Is the stupid mutt in contact with Dumbledore? You aren't friends with that Weasley."

Harry nodded, "I don't want the little owl, but I don't want to talk to him."

Draco sighed, "I know adder. We should just get it over with."

They walked over to the Gryffindor Table, "Apparently, Black was released. He felt bad about you losing your rat so he sent you a replacement animal. This tiny owl." Draco muttered.

Ron glared, "Don't need charity."

"It's not charity." Draco said between clenched teeth, "It's a replacement. We didn't want to give it you but it's supposed to be yours." he set the owl in front of Ron, "DO what you like with it." He and Harry left the disagreeable boy behind.

Harry to the Firebolt, pulling away from Draco and heading for Oliver, he held out the parcel. "I don't need this. I think it would be better if you had. You're trying to get signed by a Professional Team. It's only fair that you have the best broom so you stick out. Consider it an early Christmas Present."

Oliver stared at Harry, "You can't be serious, this is the fastest broomstick in the world. Professionals are all nuts for it." the Firebolt was made of ash wood treated with a diamond hard polish, with a tail of birch twigs. It was capable of going from naught to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. The Firebolt also boasted an unbreakable breaking charm, superb balance and precision, and hovers at reasonable mounting height when let go.

Draco was surprised, that Harry was giving it away so soon. He understood that Harry didn't seem to want a present from Black.

Oliver hugged the tiny boy gently, "I don't know why you don't want it but thank you."

Harry blushed, "I don't like the giver. I don't trust him much. I'd rather not have anything from him. If Draco, Remus or papa had given it to me I would have kept it."

Percy whistled, "That is an expensive gift to give away Harry." he may not fly but he'd heard Fred and George lamenting that they'd nearly kill for one when they were released though he knew they were happy to use the team's Nimbus 2001s. He wanted Oliver to get signed by Puddlemere United because that was what his boyfriend wanted. He wanted to be supportive.

The twins whistled, "Wow Ollie. Harry must really like you."

Draco stiffened.

Ron snorted, "That's how Potter wins his friends. He buys them expensive gifts. He bought the watches Fred and George where. What did he buy you Percy? Did he asked his papa to make you head boy? Or did he get you a job washing Lord Malfoy's feet?"

Percy pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "Ron, please be quiet."

"Touched a nerve did I?"

"Detention. With Hagrid. Cleaning up after the Thestrals. For a week. You really need to learn to respect authority." choosing the detention Remus had threatened Ron with at the Welcome Banquet. He was about on his last nerve with his younger brother.

Ron sneered, "Turning your back on your family and associating with pure-blood supremacists and letting brainless Quidditch players use your body for their own pleasure. Some authority you are."

Fred snapped, "He's the Head Boy, he deserves respect."

"Did you suck cock to become Prefect too? Did you bully the original Gryffindor Prefect until he quit?"

Fred glared, "I did nothing of the sort. I would never cheat on my lover. It would destroy us both. I never asked to be prefect. I didn't want it but I accepted it. I've tried to be a decent one. I only was given it because Georgie and I have the highest marks in our year." in Fred's opinion, George deserved it more.

"You cheated."

Percy crossed his arms, "Impossible. They actually study and they've been applying themselves instead of goofing off all the time. They still have their pranks but they've started getting less detentions. I've never accused them of being stupid just lazy, that was before Harry came. They started applying themselves more, how could they not with their friends Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Harry had better marks?"

"Disturbing Breakfast against Ronald?"

Ron glowered at his head of house, "Family business."

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "If that was true then it wouldn't be loud enough for the all of the heads and the Headmistress to hear."

Draco was suspicious that Remus was exaggerating.

Blaise grumbled from the Slytherin table on the opposite side of the Great Hall, "We can hear him from here."

Trust the veela and werewolf's superior senses to hear rather unfortunate things.

"Really Ronald, you should take a page from your brothers book. Your marks are no where near as high."

Ron glared, "I'm not going to turn into a wizard who sucks cock to get ahead. Nor do I cheat or bully people into stepping down as Perfect."

"Actually, the previous Fifith Year Gryffindor prefect resigned because their father was transferred to America and they were changing schools. Brandon Micheals is now attending the Salem Witch Institute. The arrangements weren't finalized until after the beginning of the year. They should have made Fred a prefect in the beginning, he had the highest marks the last two years."

"But before their third year they were merely skating by," Percy interrupted him, "they are more responsible now. I am proud of them." Percy said with a smile, he's always suspected they were more lazy then unintelligent.

"Whatever."

Remus sighed, "Really, I am surprised Molly would let you behave like this. She was a Prefect, year ahead of me. I was sure they would make her Head Girl."

"Seriously, Stop acting like you care."

"Your actions are currently embarrassing your House."

"My House?" Ron sneered, "Gryffindor had never been my house."

"Because you weren't willing to make friends." Percy said quietly as Oliver squeezed his hand.

"I tried, but some person that thought they were too good for me." Ron glared, "I don't need pity or charity." he threw the tiny owl.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Oh no." she moved to catch the poor thing, "How could you? It's a poor innocent creature. You're a monster."

"You are nothing but stuck up Mud-blood bitch." Ron yelled as he leapt at Hermione.

Percy looked on in horror, "Ron! Stop!"

Draco, Fred, George and even Harry stepped in front of Hermione within a heartbeat.

Blaise moved so fast across the Great Hall that no one but Remus saw him move.

Fred and George growled as one, "How dare you! She's a girl."

"She did nothing wrong." Draco hissed.

Gryffindor was in outrage.

Oliver reached up and grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck, pulling him back from his wild punches at the wall of bent wizards who were defending their friend.

Remus cast incarcerous, ropes binding Ron's limbs, "that's enough. I'm calling your mother.

Ginny Weasley who spent most of the time in the shadows of their house started to sob.

Hermione smiled, trying to comfort the small red-headed girl and handing her the tiny owl, "Hush. It will be okay."

Severus had made his way to Remus' side when he saw Ron leap as if to hit Hermione and Harry, his son did a brave thing jumping in to protect her without thinking. It wasn't the first time, Harry had gone to save her from a troll too.

Harry glared, his body tense, angry, "You shouldn't try to hurt someone weaker then you. No hurting girls." he was gripping his wand tightly.

Draco let Remus and Severus guide the trussed up boy towards McGonagall as he turned Harry, "You were very brave."

Harry was still shaking with anger, "He's a big boy, he was going to hurt Hermione. He's not a nice person. I hope he gets punished. I can't believe he called her such a horrible thing."

Percy was shaking as he stood, "I…have to owl mum. I can't believe he did this. Mum will be so angry."

Fred and George were identical in their tone and mannerisms, "He made his choice. It's not your fault. We don't blame you. Even with Fred as a prefect and you as Head Boy it was impossible to make Ron behave."

Neville, one of the boys that Ron bullied sagged with relief, "I hope he doesn't come back to the dorm."

Seamus nodded, "He won't leave the younger boys alone. He seems to delight in making them cry."

Colin Creevey piped up from his side, "He couldn't make me cry."

Oliver followed Percy out, offering his silent moral support. 

XoooooX

Severus strode into his rooms with Remus, "He can't hurt you anymore. We recommended expulsion to the School Governors. I don't see Lucius denying it, we sent interviews with various students who had been bullied by him.

Harry nodded, "He isn't a nice. I wouldn't have refused his friendship is he was nice and hadn't insulted Draco."

Draco smiled, "You are a very good person Adder."

Harry blushed, "I try."


	20. Chapter 18 Christmas at Wisteria Meadow

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

If you want to read the rev yumminess then you'll have to read it on the lj community truthbehindthename I decided to be good and not post it here. I'll be posting the sexy goodness there.

* * *

Chapter 18- Christmas at Wisteria Meadows, love grows, understandings reached

Severus wanted this Christmas to be special and insisted Fred, George and Blaisé help him decorate as soon as their exams ended. Percy and Oliver ended up joining them as well.

They located what the twins called the perfect tree, Severus watched as they all carried it in and started to decorate it with a mixture charms and Transfiguration.

Soon the halls were be decked in holly and wreaths, there was snow on the front lawn, and they had even put the fairy lights charm on the outside of the house so it sparkled.

There was a knock on the door, they let the house elves answer it.

Dobby came in, "Master Lucius is here with a gift, Master.

The house elves that Narcissa insisted on giving them still consider Lucius and Narcissa to be their true masters but they were willing to serve Severus because they had been ordered to.

Lucius strode in, his robe striding behind him like a cape. 'Ah Severus, I hoped I might find you here. I brought a gift because it was snowing. Come outside and see."

Severus cast a warming charm on himself, "Sure, I'll come."

Outside was a sleigh and large horses.

Lucius smirked, "Someone mentioned you were seeing someone, I thought you might like the idea of a sleigh ride. The weather is perfect, we'll have a white Christmas for sure."

Severus flushed, "Draco!" he muttered under his breath.

Lucius rest a hand on his shoulder, "You deserve to be happy, Severus. I can't wait to meet them."

Severus muttered, "You've met them."

"Of course I have. It's Professor Lupin. His behavior when we dealt with Sirius Black was clue enough. He seems to really care about you, if he can make you happy that's all Narcissa and I wish for."

Severus bit his lip, "Thanks for the sleigh, I'm sure we'll all use it at some point."

Percy shifted nervously, "I'm not sure I should go home, Mum has been rather silent about my telling her about Oliver."

"I have no objection to you spending Christmas day with your family but you did promise to spend most of the winter holidays getting a feel for your duties as my assistant. You did want to look at the apartments I have in London, didn't you? I'm sure that you two would like to pick one out. It would be interesting since your friends might decide to give you gifts for your future home." Lucius said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Percy shifted nervously, "Of course, I'd forgotten. I don't mind keeping my promise. Any excuse not to go back to the Burrow. Honestly, Mum is more then a little over-bearing. Besides, I don't want to deal with Ron, I feel sorry for Ginny though."

Lucius smiled, "It is nice to have Fudge out. Madam Bones is just as competent as her reputation says and has a high sense of justice. I am sure she will make an excellent Minister for Magic. She has a reputation outside Britain as a fair witch, more then adequate replacement for Bartimus Crouch."

Percy nodded, "I only met her one but I like her."

Lucius smirked, "Well, I'll see if we can get you assigned to her office when your year as my assistant is over."

Percy turned red, "Me? Working in the Minister for Magic's office?"

"Well as Head Boy and your O.W.L.S. I don't see why you couldn't. If your N.E.W.T scores are the same then it would be easy." Lucius smirked, "I have just the job for you. I'll tell you after you graduate." 

XoooooX

A few days later.

Percy and Oliver were going to stay at the Manor, but Lucius had procured a portkey to take them to Wisteria Meadows first. All trunks had been taken away by Dobby along with pets before they were to take the Hogwarts Express.

Harry bounced around, it was snowing and he was home. "It's so pretty." this was only his second real Christmas. Papa had invited Remus, who had become protective of both him and papa. Draco liked Remus too and that meant Remus had to be a good person.

Draco kissed Harry's temple, "Home…"

Remus smiled at Severus, "this is your home? I like it." It was a happier looking place then the home he grew up in, Harry seemed happy here and so did his Sevy…

Draco chuckled, "We hope you stay." 

XoooooX 

On Christmas morning, Draco woke up and kissed Harry, "Wake up Adder, it's Christmas."

Harry woke slowly, "Draco, morning."

Draco carried him to the Bathroom, they undressed and bathed.

Draco's hands ran over his back, gently washing his back, "I love you. My beautiful little snake."

Harry moaned softly at his touch, he was reacting more to his beloved Draco. He enjoyed being with him, "I love you." his skin was so sensitive due to his numerous scars and as they grew closer, his body reacted to Draco's presence more. He was nervous but he did trust Draco, the one who loved him, protected him and had been his first friend.

Draco kissed his neck, "Don't worry, Adder. We're just washing, we're not ready for more." He wanted to take this slow, he would wait. When the time was right, he'd know right?

Harry blushed, "Okay." he loved being in Draco's arms, always had. Draco protected him, loved him and he felt safe with him.

They dried and dressed in warm clothes.

Draco tied Harry's dressing gown closed as he kissed him softly, "Happy Christmas Adder."

Harry blushed kissing him back, "Happy Christmas Draco."

They held hands, heading down stairs to meet Remus, Severus and Blaisé.

Draco sat in an armchair before the fire with Harry in his lap, sipping hot chocolate that Dobby brought them.

XoooooX 

Remus woke, highly conscious of the man in his arms, he kissed a scar on Severus' shoulder. "Happy Christmas Sevy."

Severus moaned slightly, his skin was very sensitive because of his scarred flesh. "Remus."

Remus levitated Severus enough to get out of the older man's bed before carrying him into the bathroom where the tub was already filled with water that was the right temperature.

Severus reached for his lover's hand after he undressed, "It's okay, you can join me. It will take longer if we don't share."

Remus kissed him lightly, "Thank you for trusting me." lowering them both into the water, Remus reached for the soap that Severus created himself, working up a lather, he used it to gently wash his lover's back.

Severus was slowly becoming accustomed to Remus being the type of person who enjoying touching of any kind. It was reassuring that his lover was willing to touch a body that looked like his. Those calloused hands washing his tender, sensitive scarred flash so gently relaxed him. He tried to ignore the member that rested against his arse, he wasn't quite ready for that but the sensation didn't make him wanted to run and hide.

They quickly washed themselves before exiting the tub to dress, drying their bodies.

Severus put on a light shirt and thin cotton pants.

Remus dressed as well, more warmly of course.

Holding hands they made their way down to the drawing room to find the children.

They met Lucius and Narcissa on their way there.

Narcissa took one look at Severus and giggled, "Severus, you look so happy." she fixed Remus with a look, "Are you being good to him?"

Remus lifted their joined hands, "I'm earning his trust. I love my Sevy. I'm happy he invited me for Christmas." smiling up at Severus, "It's been a while since I had anyone important to share the holiday with." if ever…

They entered the Drawing Room to find Harry curled up in Draco's lap, Blaisé looking on with a mixture of fondness and was that jealousy?

Veela came into a period of overwhelming need and lust at various points in their life, some Veela mated many to find the right one. Others were lucky to find the mate they were searching for immediately.

Harry grinned, "Presents."

Draco kissed his cheek, "Happy Christmas Adder."

Harry leaned back against that warm strong chest, "Happy Christmas."

Narcissa ruffled their hair, "So cute…"

The adults sat in comfortable chairs around the tree, the boys sitting on the floor.

Harry bounced from person to person with gifts, his scars hadn't been healed but the shattering of most of his bones had managed to allow them to heal properly.

Harry handed the first gift to Severus, "It's from Remus."

Severus blushed accepting the gift, slowly unwrapping it and gasped, it was a light silk dressing gown that radiated warmth. "Remus…" it had to be expensive.

Remus kissed him, "I picked it so you wouldn't be so cold all the time. I love you and if I can't be there to warm you I want you to have this."

Severus blushed letting his lover kiss him, in front of his friends and the boys.

Narcissa giggled, clapping her hands, "They are so cute. I see, it seems like a courting gift. To start with a gift like this…"

Harry grinned, "Ah Papa Sev. He is so nice to you."

Draco let him give out the gifts, before handling Harry a small square package. "I didn't realize that the pendant I bought you when we were eleven could be considered a courting gift."

Lucius blinked, the intimacy between them was growing. He wasn't sure he approved of this but going against Draco was unhealthy. Besides, he was gaining more by supporting him.

Harry sat beside Draco and opened it to find a painting, confused he glanced at his friend, "Why?"

'It was a way to tell you how I felt.' he pointed to one flower. "This is a daffodil, it means you're the only one for me. That one is Baby's Breath, it says I have a pure heart filled with sincere love for you. A white carnation, my love for you is pure. Forget-Me-Not meaning true love. Red Tulip promising that you are the perfect one for me. Pink Carnation says that to me you're unforgettable. Larkspur meaning I have an open heart that belongs to you. I found out Dean could paint and I wanted him to make it for you. He didn't understand what it was he painted."

The love and honesty in Draco's face touched them all.

Harry's eyes filled with happy tears, Draco…these words made his heart beat quickly. They reached into his heart and made him smile. "I love you too. You have always been there protecting me. Loving me. I need you."

Draco's lips brushed his forehead, "I want to prove to be worthy of you. I want you to be happy, strong and brave. That is my wish."

Severus waved his hand a little and a jar of dittany with a red bow on it landed in Remus' lap. "I thought this would be helpful, I know I make your potion every month but I want to care for your wounds and to tend your scars. Can't I care for you the way you've tried to care for me?"

Draco smiled, courting gifts. Severus accepted Remus' gift from the heart and in return gave him a gift that showed how much he cared for Remus.

Narcissa gave Harry another gift, "You have a bracelet that warns you of potions, a pendant that protects you from minor curses and jinxes. Now I wish to give you this, I love you like a son. This is a ring that projects a shield when you are in danger. It is a pair; a silver one for Draco and a gold one for you. They should allow you call for each other when you are in danger, or to find each when you are lost."

Draco smiled, "Mother." they already had that ability but it was the thought that counted. 'Thank you." slipping the ring on Harry's finger and kissing him lightly. "You know I will always protect you."

"I want to be brave for you.' Harry placed the silver ring on Draco's hand.

Lucius pulled a gift from his robe, "For you, Narcissa."

It was a 20 Diamond Facet Necklace has one diamond for every year they had been married. Four diamonds on each of five sides were handset into this unique pendant.

Narcissa gasped, it had been years since Lucius had been attentive and romantic. She had been afraid his affection had waned one she had proven useful and given him a son. "Lucius…"

"I haven't honored you as I promised when we were young. Perhaps, you will let me prove to be the husband you once believed I could be."

Narcissa blushed, "I've been waiting and hoping, watching as your heart grew cold the more you rose in the Dark Lord's favor. It was never less then love for me."

Lucius kissed her hand, "Then we can begin again."

Blaisé watched, feeling left out. Someday would he lucky enough to find someone who loved him? Someone who could express their feelings like this, who could look at him the way Draco looked at Harry, Remus looked at Severus, Oliver looked at Percy, Fred at George or now Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa was more mother to him then his own, Draco was like a brother, Severus a beloved teacher but it wasn't enough. Blaisé wanted to be loved too, his own prophecy said that his mate was out there. How long must he wait?


	21. Chapter 19 The Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3  
Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest, growing RemusxSeverus,  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them  
Pairings I Know of: DracoxHarry, twincest, OliverxPercy, RemusxSeverus, Blaisexmale [Virtual cookies for the person who guesses the name,] I'm going to let Bill end up with Fleur I like them. Stalker Ginny! Partial tempting to allow Seamus and Colin *hides*

If you want to read the rev yumminess then you'll have to read it on the lj community truthbehindthename which you will have to ADD. I decided to be good and not post it here. I'll be posting the sexy goodness there.

* * *

Chapter 19- The Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup and the Head Boy

The remainder of the year passed without incident, the closeness between the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin bridging the ages of animosity.

Then came the Final match of the year; Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Draco versus Harry.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match.; Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup solely since the legendary Charlie Weasley; Percy, Fred and George's second older brother, had been Seeker. But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did. The relationship between Harry and Draco was closest it had ever been.

Never in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly anticipated atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, historical tension between the two teams and their Houses was breaking down. The relationship between the Heads of their Houses and between the so-called Boy Who Lived and the Young Prince of Slytherin was changing all of them

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match.

Even Hermione had put down her books. "I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

Draco and Harry were going to have to face each other, would the more talented boy win?

There was a great deal of noise; Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever.

Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Percy watched him with a smile, seeing Oliver intent like this was erotic.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. the twins were in sync.

It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

Percy followed Oliver with a smile, clasping his lover and best friend hand, "You'll win, I know you will."

"I'll win, for you Percy. I want this to the highlight of our years here. I want to hand you the Cup." Oliver whispered in his ear, hugging him briefly.

XoooooX

Harry was sitting with Draco, Severus and Remus, removed from the excitement of the two house, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he worried. He didn't like being in opposition to Draco.

XoooooX

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Draco looked even paler than usual.

Draco must be taking having to face him in the air hard.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself.

Until Percy placed a hand on his arm, "Please eat. You have to set a good example for your team."

Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Harry!" Draco smiled.

Harry felt himself blushing.

"Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —" Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him.

Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes.

Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast.

In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go —"

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP." Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill."

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Oliver approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Draco on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins minus Draco were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit George with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. Fred Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Oliver pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

The Snitch had disappeared again.

Draco was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead —

Katie scored. Fifty-ten.

Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge.

Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Oliver; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his Firebolt, completely winded.

Percy yelled, "Oliver." he knew that Playing Quidditch was what his lover wanted by seeing him hurt like that angered and pained him. Surely, Severus didn't agree to this.

Madam Hooch was beside herself, "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Then Angelina scored, sixty to ten.

Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands;

Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal, seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse since Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs.

Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Draco speeding along behind him. Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Draco was diving, a look of triumph on his face, there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer.

Harry urged the Nimbus Two Thousand and One downward, but Draco was miles ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Draco, Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him. Then he was neck and neck with his friend, "YES!" he pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Oliver was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten because his lover finally had what he'd told him he wanted besides his heart.

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Hermione and Blaise. Words failed them, they simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where McGonagall, Remus and Severus stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

Oliver took the Cup from the Headmistress and walked to Percy, holding it out for you, "I've wanted to win this so I could give it to you all season." he was sore but he was happy.

Percy blushed reaching for one hand of the cup, his hand resting on Oliver's, "I'm glad you won. Seeing you so pleased means the world to me." He moved to kiss his lover, his first show of public affection since they'd become a couple. "I hope this win give you a place on a professional team. I want you to be happy."

Oliver shoved the Cup at Fred, he lifted his arms and wrapped them Percy. "If I won was that your reward?"

Percy looked up at him, "I would have give you it even if you didn't win."

They kissed again to roaring applause or yells of shock.

XoooooX

Percy took his N.E.W.T.s and was confident he'd passed. They had a home to live in and he had a job he was happy with.

Oliver would be signed to a team, the only question now was which one. The last game had been witnessed by scouts that Lucius had invited.

Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione's marks were the same as they had been previously. Honestly, the exams were far too easy.

Fred and George were confident they did well on their O.W.L.S. they would get no lower then Exceeds Expectation they were sure of it. Fred was still prefect and sadly, Oliver and Percy were graduating. Losing them to the adult world would be sad but they had until it was their turn to join them.

Remus had seemly broken the curse; he hadn't died or been hurt too badly to continue as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Neither had he chosen to resign or leave, he wanted to stay with Severus, had that been the difference?

* * *

won't let me post part 4. If you want to read you will HAVE To add the community posted on my profile. I hope to see you there. It's about to get interesting. Maybe I'll post some real _text_. By chapter 3 of part 4 Blaise's loneliness might be over...

Will Hermione be the only one without love?


	22. Epilogue

Title: Truth behind the name and the lies pt.3

Pairing: DracoxHarry, OliverxPercy, twincest?

Fandom : HP

Notes: An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them?

Chapter 1-

Lucius' announcement and invitation

Lucius came into Wisteria Lanes whistling.

Severus was going over summer homework with Remus- each for their own classes of course. Though that didn't keep them from making out, things had gotten more comfortable between them since Christmas. Severus was starting to believe he really was worthy of being loved.

There was a knock on the study door…

Dobby's squeaky voice protested, 'But Master Lucius, Master Severus and Remus asked not to be disturbed."

"It's the study, they're merely working. Severus let me in. I know you're in there."

Severus sighed, "Come in Lucius."

"Thought you would like to know the Governors and the Ministry are finalizing arrangements for the Triwizard's Tournament to happen this year. Percy is making an excellent liaison from the Governors to the Ministry Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports. Oliver got signed, did you hear? Percy showed up to work in June with the news. By the way, if Ireland makes it to the World Cup you want to come with us to the game? Narcissa has taken out our old tent and is insisting on having it scrubbed. Might have to buy another tent though. Harry and Draco will share a room, you two will." he winked, "Narcissa and I, Blaise will have his own and Hermione too. I pulled strings so Arthur Weasley could bring his family, we'll all be in the top box."

Severus sighed, "Is this supposed to make up for Fred and George's grandfather resigning as the Transfiguration teacher?"

The worst thing to happen for the next year was that; Septimus Weasley resigned and Sirius Black applied for the position, he was the only one. There proved to be a way around the rumored Jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Art's position- apparently, their relationship. Remus was the first person in a long time to serve for two years since Galatea Merrythought who taught when Minerva was a student.

Severus hadn't told Harry yet but Remus knew and they were both concerned.

"Perhaps, a little. I just thought since it was the first time in years that we've gotten to host the World Cup it would be a fun family outing. Besides, I arranged for our campsite to be between the Weasleys and the Woods. I thought Oliver and Percy might like that. Though I do hope that horrible Ron isn't allowed to come. I've heard decent things about the older two. Well if you ignore Skeeter, she is useful on occasion."

Severus nodded, "Bill Weasley was Head Boy and a decent Keeper, Oliver might be better. They are both better then Frank Longbottom."

"I remember Frank, played against him when I was on the Team as a Chaser. I did it to impress Narcissa once."

Remus nodded, "James and Sirius used to say he was one of the best captains they ever had." well besides, James…

"So you're going to come?"

Severus glanced at Remus, who smiled, "I guess we will. I think Harry would be excited."

"Very well, back to work then. By the way, Remus' name mysteriously disappeared from the Registry. He might want to find a way to Glamour his designation tattoo, for both your sakes. Not many would accept a former Death Eater with a Werewolf. I'm one of the few governors who can speak French. McGonagall prefers me to translate then Crouch. I wonder why exactly his son went crazy…" Lucius disappeared almost as quickly as he'd come.

Severus wondered if he was truly ready to make their relationship public.

Remus stared at the door, "My name is off the registry? How did that happen?"

Severus said quietly, "Who cares? As long as we're careful and you take your potion, you won't be a danger right?"

Remus smiled, "You might have a point." He kissed him softly, "As long as I have you, everything will be fine."


End file.
